Mark of Courage
by Furiouswind
Summary: Long has the land gone without a Hero, and thus dark were the days to come. One person was chosen, though not of her own accord, and to walk in the steps of the one who should have been, will force her to face the darkest depths of fear. For the true mark of courage, is always within the ones who dare to take the first step.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this story is mainly being published despite not being finished, because it was sitting in my harddrive for so long whilst I focus on my original work. Might as well post it since it is better to be somewhere other than my harddrive, which may imminently and catastrophically crash at any time.

This story was actually written before BoTW came out, and my only Zelda games before that were OoT, MM, LttP and... I think Oracle that I somehow played on a plane's gaming system, though that system did not really work too well for long rpg games like Zelda...

My writing style is based off Japanese Light Novels, since I've read so many of them and have become more or less brain-washed into writing like them.

I first envisioned writing a female Link, and then thought to myself, what would a female Link's name be? Link's name was used as a 'link' between the player and the character, so my brain did a fart and said, "Why not Sync? For Synchronization". Yeah, never trust a brain fart, but the name stuck. So there.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or any Zelda related things.

* * *

 _ **Zelda**_

 _ **Mark of Courage**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Hyrule. A land blessed by the Goddesses who created it. A land that saw peace spread throughout the lands, and yet also saw the fires of devastation and chaos. It was a land that brought envy and pride, a land that promised riches and prosperity. And at times, absolute power. The legends speak of heroes who rose up in times of chaos, heroes who stood against the darkness and banished evil. The heroes all held within them a special power, a courage beyond measure, that enabled them to face evil and triumph. A hero is one who embodies courage and it is through courage that a hero is born. The Hero of Time. Everyone knew that name. It was a legend that was past down from mouth to mouth, the stories that children loved to hear as they grew up.

The story of a hero who stepped forward and fought against an evil so great that it nearly plunged the entire World into chaos. But the hero still faced the dreaded evil and vanquished it, breaking the curse upon the land and restoring peace and order. But no one knew where this Hero came from, his past, how he came to be, and even his name was forgotten in history. And just as sudden as this hero appeared, he vanished without a trace. The land knew peace once more but no one could find the hero who saved them. Some say he was the physical manifestation of the Goddess's will, others say he was the spirit of courage itself. And there are some who say he was simply a young man who became a legend through the bravery of his deeds. No matter what the story said, it all pointed to him being the young man who saved the World, and that the hero of time will once again appear when the land is endangered. If only it were true.

* * *

She awoke abruptly, her face covered in cold sweat. A dream? Or a nightmare? She had no idea. Sitting up straight, she tried to get a clear understanding of her surroundings. She was in a thick forest, lying down on the floor by a small campfire that was nearly out. How long was she asleep for? She had told herself that she should only get a small amount of sleep since these woods were dangerous. They weren't called the 'Lost Woods' without good reason. She ran her hand across her face, trying to wipe away as much sweat as she could and paused, taking a look at her hand. A black burn-like triangular mark that stained her hand. How long has it been since she had this mark? The moon was still high in the sky, telling her it was not yet morning. She must not have slept that long. The rustling sound of grass alerted her and she scrambled to her feet, grabbing onto the long sword that was leaning on a tree stump nearby.

She drew the sword from its sheath and held it as steady as she could. As hard as she tried, she could not shake that uneasiness that was within her. The rustling got louder, and seemed to increase in presence. Soon, all of the grass around her small camp site began to rustle with activity. She could sense movement from all around her. She was surrounded, and from the grass the green eyes of her enemy stared hungrily at her. With nowhere to run, she could only grip onto her sword tightly and prayed she would survive the night. One by one, her enemy made themselves be known. Large creatures covered with fur, their long teeth baring hungrily at her. A pack of Wolfos circled around her, studying her, waiting for her to be exhausted. She felt herself tremble with fear, and she tried to force herself to focus. But the fear that gripped her was too strong.

"... I can't do this, Brother... I can't. I'm not a hero like you... I can't be."

* * *

 **Seven Years Ago**

The young boy slept soundly, as soundly as one can sleep. Dreams of an encroaching darkness plagued his nights, of Hyrule being consumed in fire and evil. And yet within all of that, there stood a single light. A girl. A girl who represented everything that was good and holy. That girl would be the one who would save the light.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

The young boy slowly awoke, sitting up in his bed, stifling a yawn. Looking at the one who woke him, he saw a young girl his age, with her blonde hair travelling past her shoulder, sitting on top of him.

"... What are you doing?"

He blinked a few times and the girl smiled.

"It's already morning."

The girl said, getting off the bed.

"We're going to the Castle town today, remember?"

He did remember but he could not say he shared the same level of enthusiasm as the girl. He slid off the bed and headed towards the chest of drawers that was in the room.

"I'll wait for you outside."

The girl said, heading towards the door and stepping out. In this small room, there were two beds and one chest of drawers. He shared the room with the girl and the drawers were shared as well. It wasn't unusual for them to share things, after all, they are siblings, not to mention twins. He got changed into a green tunic and pants and stepped out of the room. He headed down the stairs to the dining area and noticed that a loaf of bread was left on the table, most likely by his sister for his breakfast. Taking the bread, he took a bite from it and stepped out of the small two storey house. The house was located at the edge of a small village called Kashira village, which was built at the edge of the Lost Woods. It was a small village that consisted of ten families that were close-knit community.

"Ah, you're awake, good."

A voice called out to him. He turned and saw a tall, gruff looking man walk over to him.

"Heard from your sister that you were having a nightmare. Been having those quite recently, haven't you?"

The man asked, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair up.

"Well, now that you're up and about, why not help me with moving some of those crates onto the wagon? Quite a few goods need to be sold at the market so we need to hurry up and make a move before the Sun rises too high, otherwise we will reach the Castle by nightfall."

He turned and saw the said wagon with a pile of crates stacked up next to it. His sister was already starting to move the crates though given her size and strength, she looked as though she could fall over at any given time. His sister had always tried as hard she could to do things on her own. He sighed and walked over, grabbing the crate from her hands. His sister was caught by surprise by his actions.

"I don't need your help to do something like this."

She pouted as he placed the crate on the wagon.

"You don't need to do everything yourself, you know."

He said to his sister as he picked up another crate.

"Sure sure, not everyone can be like 'you'."

His sister muttered in response.

"Just do what you can, that's all any one ever asks of us. Ask Belias if you want."

"Riiight."

His sister said, looking for smaller crates to carry. Belias was the man who was as close as a father that the twins had. Ever since they could remember, Belias was the man who had raised them. A humble man who did simple jobs and yet tried his best to raise the twins. As such, the twins tried their hardest to help out where ever they could. To be honest, he has no idea why would Belias would go so far for a pair of twins that were not related to him.

"Link! Sync! Are you two ready?"

Belias called out, walking over with a small chest under his arm.

"Yup! We're ready!"

His sister happily replied, jumping onto the back of the wagon.

"Link? Are you ready?"

Belias turned to him with a smile.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

Hyrule Castle town, the heart of the Kingdom, having the largest market where people from all corners come to shop and trade. Even from a distance the sound of the crowd could be heard. The noise from the market easily drowned out any other sounds and stood as a testament to the success and prosperity of the Kingdom. Belias guided the horse into the stables.

"I've gotten some people to come help with the crates."

Belias said, getting off the wagon and dusting his hands.

"So the two of you can go off and play. Just be sure to be back before Sun down."

Without another word, Link's twin sister, Sync, ran off. Link, realising that leaving his sister unsupervised in this busy market was a recipe for disaster.

"Go on, Link. Make sure you find Sync before she gets into trouble."

Belias said with a smile. Link did not need to be told twice and he rushed off. Looking for his sister in the busy market, Link realised the grand and daunting task that was as simple as finding a single person in a sea of people. He wondered through the thick mess of people, heading in a direction he hope his sister took. It wasn't long before he heard a loud commotion coming from the far end of the market. Link made his way there, praying to the three goddesses that it wasn't his sister. Reaching the part of the market where the commotion was, Link squeezed through the crowd that had gathered as onlookers to see what was happening. And what was happening, was not his sister, which was a comforting relief, to some extent.

"You broke my pot! I will have you pay me back for it!"

"And I'm telling you I didn't do it, you old man!"

What was not comforting was that the commotion was caused by a young girl around his age and the store owner of a certain stall. The young girl had bright fiery orange hair and fierce blue eyes that seemed like they could shoot light beams out of them if she tried hard enough. As for the owner of the store, he was a large man who looked like he had not gotten any exercise in years. Link did not know much about judging people just through their looks, but somehow he felt as though this store owner was not somebody who was considered 'good'. Grabbing onto the girl's arm by force, the man certainly did not look like he was anyone pleasant.

"Let go of me you old creep!"

The girl screamed at him.

"You litte brat! I will not let you go until you pay for what you broke!"

"I'm saying I did not do it!"

"You're a liar on top of being a thief!"

"I am not a thief!"

This was getting out of hand, and Link decided that he had to stop this, otherwise the crowd would just get worse and his sister may have gone off further. He stepped forward and faced the store owner.

"May I see what pot this girl has destroyed?"

He asked, making the store owner and the girl look at him in surprise.

"Hey! Are you saying I broke it?"

The girl demanded but Link ignored her for now.

"You want proof? I'll show you proof! It's this pot right here! It is a prize pot made by the largest of all Gorons, the Biggoron! It costs a fortune!"

The store owner pointed to pieces of broken clay that were scattered about on the floor. Link looked at the pieces before looking up to the displays.

"Is the pot from that shelf?"

Link asked, pointing up to the display shelves where a gap in the merchandise was.

"Exactly!"

The store owner said. Link smiled at this confirmation.

"Then this girl could not have done it."

Link stated flatly, making everyone puzzled by his sudden conclusion.

"What do you mean she did not do it? She clearly did!"

The store owner shouted furiously at him but Link merely pointed to the shelf calmly.

"First of all, from what I can tell, the pot does not look like anything Gorons would make, let alone the Biggoron. The markings and type of clay does not match what they are known for."

Link pointed out, making the store owner rather shocked.

"Secondly, this girl is not tall enough to reach that shelf, let alone try to knock it off."

A murmur from the crowds came as the store owner felt himself be cornered.

"S-she could have used a stone or something!"

The store owner tried to put forward another wild theory.

"If that were the case, then the pot should have fallen backwards, not forward and onto the floor like this."

The store owner was now being pressurised by the stares from the people who now were whispering things amongst themselves that did not seem to spell anything good for the store owner.

"F-fine! I'll let her go this time!"

The store owner finally relented, releasing his grip on the girl and closing the flaps to his stall. He would not be showing his face around here for some time.

"Right, now that that's done-"

Link was about to leave but the girl from before stopped him by pulling his sleeve.

"Er... t-thank you."

The girl shyly said, her face bright red as her eyes tried to avert looking at him directly.

"No need to thank me. I only said a few things that I was thinking."

Link smiled.

"I-I'm Maloni! My dad runs the Lon Lon Ranch!"

The girl blurted out, making Link rather confused. They were doing introductions now?

"Nice to meet you, Maloni. I'm looking for a girl who looks a little bit like me. Did you happen to see her run by?"

"N-no."

Maloni replied, her face still somewhat red.

"All right then, I still need to find her. See you around, Maloni."

Link smiled and ran off, leaving Maloni behind in a oddly starry-eyed state.

"... My prince..."

* * *

At the same time, Sync found herself no longer in town, but on a small hill overlooking the hill. She had no idea where she was or how she managed to get here.

"Are you lost?"

She turned and saw a figure standing further up on the hill, the rays of the Sun preventing Sync from seeing clearly. The figure seemed rather curious about her.

"... Are you-"

* * *

Link scoured the entire market but still could not find his sister. He tried to look for clues as to where she could have gone but so far he saw nothing that could even give him an idea. Then, from the far end of the market came the loud chime of bells. He looked up and saw in the distance a certain structure. A certain temple like structure sat on a small hill away from the market on its own. A temple? Link knew that he had no other options and made his way towards the temple. If anything, he could get a good view of the market from there.

After walking for a while, Link realised that the temple on the hill was much further than he first thought, and he was more or less out of the market area. He had heard that during the 'Hero of Time' era, the market was destroyed and that after that, Hyrule Castle Town had to be rebuilt and when it did, it grew nearly five times its previous size. The town had stretched far but the trail of houses stopped halfway up the hill to the temple. From cobbled roads to a dirt path. Buildings were soon replaced by trees and grass. But all of this was still within the walls of Hyrule Castle Town.

"Still... there's no one around."

Link noted as he made his way up the hill and closer to the temple. Now being closer, he saw that the structure was immensely large, built onto a large circle 'island' in the middle of a large circular lake of sorts that had a stone bridge built to allow access to the temple. The temple was almost as large the Hyrule Castle itself though it was clearly not as grand, nor was it as tall, still it was immense a sight to behold. Walking towards the entrance, Link spotted two figures standing by the doorway, one dressed in strangely suspicious brown cloak that covered the head as well, and the other was-

"Sync?"

Responding to his call, the younger twin looked up and saw him.

"Link!"

She called out to him before running over.

"Guess what! I learned how to make a stone skip!"

Sync giddily exclaimed, pulling Link over to the side of the bridge to show him how she threw the stone. Unfortunately the stone did not go too far.

"... Er... it's not suppose to be like that."

Sync muttered, her spirits dropping to an all time low. Sync was never able to control her own emotions well and her mood would swing constantly.

"Zeina! Help me!"

Sync turned to the cloaked figure, who walked over. The cloaked figure's cloak covered the head with a hood but Link could see the clear blue eyes reflecting a sort of tranquility that Link found comforting. The cloaked figure took a stone and threw it into the lake at an angle, causing the stone to skip in the water. Sync apparently found it to be the most amazing thing she had ever seen and decided to throw more rocks.

"So, you're my sister's new friend?"

Link asked and the cloaked person turned to Link, nodding to his question. It was at this point that Link and Zeina seemed to have a strange feeling running through their bodies. It was as though there was some 'connection' between them.

.

.

.

 _'Find the key who would start it all_

 _Find the blade who will end the cycle'_

.

.

.

The same deep voice spoke to both Link and Zeina and they looked to one another, realising that they were connected in more ways than one. The bells of the temple rung once more, making Zeina look up and then quick ran off into the temple without a word.

"Hey! Zeina!"

Sync tried to run after her new friend but apparently Zeina had locked the doors after entering, and Sync was unable to open the doors.

"... What was that all about?"

Link wondered out loud.

"Sync, we have to go back. Belias is waiting for us."

* * *

The twins sat in the back of the wagon as Belias directed the horse out of the castle and back on the roads towards Kashira village. And along the way, Link noticed that Sync was fiddling with something. A wooden flute.

"Sync, where did you get that?"

Link asked.

"Zeina gave it to me and showed me how to play it!"

Sync said happily, as she lifted the flute horizontally to her lips and blew on it. A sound came from the flute but it was hardly anything you could call a 'sound'. Rather more like a shriek from some dying creature.

"I will learn to play it well! You'll see!"

Sync cried defiantly. Link merely smiled.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

Link could not really sleep as the events of the day still played out in his mind vividly. That mysterious girl, the mysterious voice that spoke in their heads. Only the first and last line were ever said, with the rest being omitted by some strange 'noise'. As he lay on his back on his bed, he thought about what he should do about this. There was something within him that was urging him to take action. But what action? He did not know what was going on? The snoring from the bed next to his made him smile a little. Best not to worry about such things and he closed his eyes, having thoughts about how best to get his sister to stop waking him up by jumping on him.

She barely got to take off her cloak when she felt someone approach her from behind.

"You went out again, your highness?"

She turned around and saw the dark figure step out from the shadows. Dressed in black and violet tight clothes with a mask that covered his mouth and a hood over his head, the man's dark red eyes stared sharply straight at her.

"... Is it a bad thing for me to leave the Castle once in a while?"

She asked. The man shook his head.

"It is not. I believe in your highness's kindness and eagerness to guide her people is greatly justified. But 'that' man is making his move."

That statement made her flinch.

"... I see. I am running out of time."

* * *

The next time the twins headed to the Hyrule Castle town was the following week, and it was just in time for a festival. Dubbed the 'Festival of Time', it was to celebrate the legend of the Hero of Time. As such, almost everyone was wearing green. The twins looked on eagerly ahead at the crowd from the wagon as it headed through the gates of the large city. With the festives that was going on, the number of visitors to the Castle had increased dramatically, and like the theme of the festival, everyone was wearing green clothes. Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, and even Gerudos. It was a rare sight to see so many people of the different races of Hyrule come together and for a celebration like this.

"Hey Link, everyone dresses like you now!"

Sync laughed. It was true that Link's favourite, and arguebly only, set of clothes were almost identical to the festival clothes.

"Now we match!"

Sync happily said. Sync never really liked wearing her own clothes, stating that Link's clothes allowed her to do more things. However she also had qualms about wearing green, the only time she did not mind was during such a festival, during which the adrenaline of such a large and loud party would easily drown out her complaints.

"All right, you two. Remember to stick close and don't wander off too far."

Belias warned them, Link making sure to hold his sister back before she could run off.

"The town will have more people than any other time of the year, what with the festival going on and such. Sync, I do not need to tell you again and again, do I?"

Belias asked the young girl, who seemed a little disappointed, but her excitement was not at a level where it would die out so easily.

"Now run along, you two. And don't forget, be back here by Sun set."

"Yup!"

Sync did not need to be told twice as she tore herself from her brother's grip and charged straight into the thicket of the crowd. Link had little choice but to follow. However it wasn't long before Link once again loses sight of his sister. With everyone dressed the same way, it was easy to lose sight of just one girl.

"... Sync..."

Link looked up and heard the distant chime of bells. The temple. Link quickly deduced that Sync must have gone back to the temple and wasted no time in heading back in the direction of the bells. Pushing past the crowd, Link found the path that led straight up towards the temple and given his pace, he caught the glimpse of the temple soon enough. Large and imposing like before, Link felt a strange form of dread emanating from the temple. In the distance, he spotted a small girl figure walking into the temple.

"Sync!"

He quickly ran over to the temple, determined to stop his sister. But just as he reached the steps to the temple, a hand grabbed his arm from behind, stopping him from entering. Standing behind him was a young girl his age, with long flowing golden hair and clear blue eyes. Link knew this person. But this girl is...

"Do not enter there."

She said gravely.

"Why?"

He asked and the girl released her grip on him.

"This temple was built upon the site of where a great evil was slain and sealed. Despite the gate to the World where he was sealed within being elsewhere, this place is still filled with the dark power that was released during his fall. This temple is built to ensure that that energy is never allowed to escape."

The girl explained, but Link was still determined.

"My sister went in there. I have to go get her."

The girl seemed surprised by this news.

"Your... sister? Sync?"

"As I thought, you are Zeina, aren't you? If that is really your name."

Link asked. The girl bit her lip but shook her head.

"Now is not the time. We need to get Sync out of the temple. During this time of the year, the anniversary of the evil's demise, the dark energies are at its peak."

Link had some reservations about getting help from a girl who lied about her appearance as well as her name, but his sister's safety came first. He went straight into the temple with Zeina following behind. The interior of the temple was just as grand as the exterior, if not more. The walls were made of pure white marble, the stained glass reflecting the rays of the Sun into the interior and illuminated the large hall. The ceiling was so high that the light could not reach it, casting it in darkness. The pillars that supported the temple stood silently in rows, seemingly watching the pair as they made their way further into the structure. It was at the far end of the temple did they find a large stone altar, engraved upon it were scenes of the famous story of the Hero of Time. And standing by its base was a familiar person. A girl wearing green.

"Sync!"

Link called out to his sister, who looked up.

"Link?"

Sync raised an eyebrow as her hand brushed against the altar, right at the engraving of the sacred symbol of the royal family, the Tri-force. At that instant, all hell broke loose. A strong blast of energy seemed to rush out from the altar, forcing Link and Zeina to step back. The energy was filled with rage and anger, manifesting in a dark wind.

"Link!"

He could hear his sister's cry for help. He squinted through the rush of dark energies that threatened to blow him back. Sync was trapped, her hand pulled in by the altar. Link had no time to waste as he rushed in and grabbed his sister. His left hand started to burn as he used his energy to pull his sister's hand out from whatever was trapping her at the altar. The energies seemed to react to his presence as it intensified but Link would not give in. Using the last ounce of his strength, Link yanked his sister's hand away from the altar. And the energies died out in an instant, leaving the temple like before. Zeina quickly ran over to the twins.

"Are you two all right?"

She asked, and Link nodded, looking to his sister, who had somehow lost consciousness. Zeina bent down and took a closer look at Sync.

"She seems fine, probably exhaustion... wait, that is-"

Zeina took Sync's right hand and looked at it. The same hand that was pulled in by the altar now had a black mark on it like a burn. In the form of the sacred tri-force but it was unlike them. Link felt his left hand become hot when he saw her mark and looked at his own hand. It was the same sacred tri-force, but it was lighter and he could feel a strange power pulsating from within.

"That is the triforce of courage."

Zeina told him, her eyebrows narrowing at the implications of what this all meant.

"... It is too early for the triforce to show itself... Link."

Zeina looked straight at him.

"I do not know what the Goddesses have in store for you and Sync, but whatever it is, you must prepared for it. Take Sync and ensure she never approaches this temple again. Her mark is not the of the trifoce but is something... else."

Zeina stood up and walked towards the altar and raised her hand to it. The symbol of the triforce lighting up on her hand.

"I will try to contain the energies as best I am able to. For now, take Sync and go."

Link wanted to protest, wanted to ask more but he knew that this was something he could not handle at the moment. He carried Sync on his back and headed out of the temple. If Zeina can contain whatever it is within that altar, then all the better, but if not... Link had a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zelda**_

 _ **Mark of Courage**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 **Seven Years Later**

"Hey! Wake up!"

The noise was somewhat irritating.

"... I said... WAKE UP!"

A giant kick collided with the abdomen is able to wake anyone. Including a drowsy seventeen year old girl.

"Ow... What was that for?"

She groaned, looking up to see a face similar to hers glaring angrily back at her.

"... Morning?"

She raised an eyebrow in question but the face that was glaring back at her was not as amused.

"It's already afternoon."

"... Oh."

She slowly got up from her bed. Stifling a yawn, the teenager ran a hand through her long blonde hair, finding some tangles that were nothing more than a minor nuisance.

"Come on, once you're done washing up, we need to help with the moving of crates."

The boy said, grabbing the covers of her bed and throwing them aside.

"Hmm... Right there behind you."

She groaned, heading crashing back onto the bed.

"Now, Sync."

He sternly said, making her sigh and get to her feet.

"Right right, whatever you say, Link."

The young Hylian grumbled as she dragged her feet to the wash basin by the side. Splashing some cold water onto her face, Sync looked into the mirror and only a rather horrid face of a non-morning person looked back at her. Having grown up to young adults, Sync would have believed that she and her brother would have grown to be more distinct, but the differences were far and few between. Her face was more angled while his was a little more on the masculine side. Her ears were slightly longer but that difference was not easy to spot. Everything else seemed the same. Either she looked too much like a guy, or her brother was too effeminate. It has to be the latter, there is not other explanation for this.

In order to prevent themselves from being mixed up, she grew out her hair while Link had his to a small ponytail. She had no idea why he wanted to keep such a tail but that was his style, so she could not really say much about it. Rubbing her eyes, she caught a glimpse of the mark on her right hand. She had no idea when or where she got it but Link seemed to know. However each time she pestered him to tell her, he would simply tell her it was an 'accident' and nothing else. After a while of not getting an answer, Sync somehow or rather simply didn't ask anymore. Another thing that changed over the years was probably their roles. Link used to be the one who would not be able to wake up early, but now she was the one who could not even open an eyelid till the Sun was at its highest. It was apparent that Sync was probably getting lazier.

As for Link, as he was now considered a man, Belias had him train with a sword and shield. Apparently Belias used to be a Knight and he figured that Link would do well with some experience in sword fighting, what with Kashira village on the edge of the Lost woods and all. Still, the most that came out of those woods would be the Wolfos and those usually do not attack villages due to the lights that people put up to ward them away. Sync peered out of the window, observing her brother get out to the open field to practice his swordsmanship with Belias watching by the side though Link had some sort of uncanny knack for learning fighting so Belias did not really have much to teach in the first place. Sync watched as her brother swung the long sword, followed by a thrust and another swing upwards.

Another difference in the twins was that Link was left handed and Sync was right. When Link first started to learn swordsmanship, Sync had tried to follow, but since she was looking directly at Link while he trained, she somehow mirrored his movements, rather than copying it. But it did not matter as Sync's interest in fighting did not last long. Tying up her hair into a proper tail, Sync headed down the stairs of the house and out into the field.

"Ah, Sync's you're finally up."

Belias noted, walking up to her.

"Link kicked me. That is not a way to wake a lady."

Sync grumbled, making Belias laugh.

"Knowing you, that was the only way to make you stir. Anyway, since you're rested, do you mind filling the hay for the stables?"

"Weren't there crates to move?"

Sync asked, referring back to what Link woke her up for.

"Oh that, no need to worry. Your brother did all of that already."

Belias said, walking off to tend to other business. Sync sighed, scratching her head as she looked in the direction of the field where her brother was practicing.

"... Always covering for me."

She muttered, turning to head towards the stables. Link cared greatly for her, and she knew it, but sometimes he felt as though he was sheltering her too much, not letting her do things on her own. She wasn't a baby anymore. On certain levels, she felt resentment towards her brother for doing so. Sync reached the stables and saw Belias's only horse, the old grey worker of the household had seen better days but he was nonetheless a strong horse. She stroked the side of his neck, calming the horse though the horse knew her very well. She had taken care of him for all these years.

"Tanlin, you're getting rather old."

She muttered to the horse, who gave her a little nudge.

"All right, all right, you'll get to eat so no need to be in a rush."

She sighed, walking to the side where the hay was. She was sure there were some carrots in the bucket next to the hay. Looking inside, she spotted one carrot left.

"Looks like I forgot to bring more."

She sighed, walking over to the horse with the one carrots, feeding it by hand.

"Sorry old friend, but you'll have to be wait for a little longer for food."

Tanlin seemed to understand her words and did not seem to ask for anything else.

"How about a song instead?"

Sync asked, taking out a thin wooden flute from her pocket. Putting the flute to her lips, Sync played a soft tune, a tune she had learned from someone many years ago but could not remember. It was hard for her to remember what had happened many years ago but she tried to put it behind her. The tune that she learned soothed the old horse and also soothed any who listened to it. Perhaps this was the only thing she could boast about though her brother, in his all mighty perfection, could do just about the same. But to Sync, it did not matter. All of her thoughts and emotions were woven into the tune of this melody and it gave her a sense of calm. No matter how brief.

* * *

With the song ended, Sync kept her flute and went about to clean the stables and change the hay for the horse's pen. Sync did not mind the hard work as it got her mind off other things like her brother. She became so focused on her task that by the time she was done, the Sun was beginning to set.

"Already?"

She wondered if she took too much time in cleaning the stables.

"Sync, are you done?"

She turned around and saw her brother standing by the stable entrance.

"... Yeah, I'm done."

She said in a rather irate manner, putting the pitch fork for the hay aside. Out of all people to see, it had to be her brother.

"Come on, it's dinner time. And you don't need to feed Tanlin. I'll do it later."

Link told her before walking back towards the house, completely ignoring her frustration.

"Why is he always-... Sigh... Why do I even bother?"

She wondered. Compared to her, Link was like a perfect super man, able to cook, clean, do chores, learn to fight very quickly, athletic and not to mention rather charming with the girls in the village. Her? She was like the complete opposite. She wasn't athletic, she did know how to make soup, the last time she held a cleaning rag it burst into flames, she can't wake up in time, and no man would approach her because they fear her brother who guarded her fiercer than a deku shrub guards his treasure. Everything seemed to link back to her brother. No pun intended. Washing her hands with water from a bucket at the side, she got herself somewhat cleaned before heading back to the house. Stepping into the house, she noticed that the food had already been laid out on the table and that Belias and Link were already seated, waiting for her.

"Got a little distracted?"

Belias asked, referring to how long it took her to clean the stables.

"A little."

Sync replied half-heartedly as she sat down at the table and starting to dig into her meal. It was a simple meal, with some bread and stew. Most likely Link cooked it. He always did add a little more salt to his dishes.

"Don't put your elbows on the table."

Link pointed out Sync's non-feminine way of eating her meal.

"Don't tell me how to eat."

She retorted back, showing her obvious dislike for being told what to do by her brother.

"I would stop if you would start acting properly."

"And who's fault is that? !"

Sync suddenly shouted, standing up and banging her hands on the table in an outburst that surprised Belias but Link remained unfazed.

"You're always like that! 'Do this', 'do that', 'don't do this', 'don't do that', IT NEVER ENDS! I CAN NEVER MEET YOUR IMPOSSIBLE STANDARDS BECAUSE I'M NOT PERFECT LIKE YOU!"

Sync snapped at Link before turning away and walking towards the stairs.

"I'm done with the meal."

She grumbled, not wanting to see her brother for some time. Belias turned to Link for answers but the twin brother simply silently ate his meal.

"Do you not think you went too far? Sync is a grown girl, so why do you keep treating her like a child?"

Belias finally asked. Link dipped his bread into his stew before chewing on it.

"... She is not ready to face what lies ahead."

* * *

Throwing herself onto her bed and burying her face into the sheets as she vented her rage through a series of muffled screams and blowing off all of the air in her lungs. She just had to lose her temper at the table. She felt bad for Belias who had to witness that and she knew that her brother usually meant well, but it was his actions and the way he seemed to be treating her like a child was make her mad. It was that look, that tone of his voice, the very air that he exuded around her that seemed to look down on her. As though she was not good enough to satisfy his standards.

But not everyone could be a perfect person like him. He should just get married and move out. Or maybe she should move out? She certainly has no intention of finding someone because of her brother's expectations rubbed off on her and now no one can meet her own impossible standards. Maybe she should run away? No, probably impossible since her perfect brother would no doubt be able to track her down with ease.

"Kyaa!"

A sudden scream alerted her as she sat up. The scream came from outside. She peered out of the window of her room and saw people running. Running? From what? She looked in the direction from which the people were running from and saw something she thought only nightmares were made of. Skeletal creatures lumbered into town, with bits and pieces of rotting flesh and blood still clinging onto their broken bones, wearing worn and rusted armour, wielding jagged rusted wicked blades that cut through anyone who was too slow to get away from them. Their dark hollowed eye sockets had an unnatural red glow emanating from within, staring into the depths of the soul.

"Wha- what are those?"

Sync stammered, backing away from the window. Her chest tightened and her breathing became hard. Her right hand burned and her mind was starting to lose focus.

"Sync!"

Her brother's voice called out to her and she looked to him, cold sweat dripping from her brows as she felt herself lose control. Link ran over to her and firmly gripped onto her shoulders, forcing her to look only at him.

"Sync! Get a grip! We need to get out of here!"

Link shouted but Sync was still unable to move.

"L-Link, t-those t-things-s... t-they will k-k-kill... b-blood... d-death... f-fire... no... no... no more... save me... help me... save me..."

Sync was starting to lose herself. Link wanted to take things slowly with her but they could not afford that now. He closed his eyes and raised his hand.

"Sorry Sync."

He brought his hand swiftly across, slapping Sync hard across the face. That made Sync slightly disorientated, but it shook her out of her fear.

"L-Link..."

"We have no time, we need to leave now. Belias will try to guide the others to safety."

Link pulled Sync to her feet and pulled her along. The twins ran down the stairs and was about to exit the house when they saw that those skeletal creatures were already at their door step. Link looked around for something and saw the long sword that Belias gave to him for training. Link picked it up and held it steady in his hand as the skeletal creature stepped into the house, staring its two red 'eyes' at Link and Sync. It was much larger than Sync had first thought, its head nearly touching the ceiling of the house.

"Link!"

"Don't worry, I will protect you."

Link swore, facing against the creature without a hint of hesitation. The creature raised his sword, in attempt to swing it down on Link but Link kicked the nearby chair at the skeletal creature, causing it to stumble slightly. Using this chance, Link spun his body in one overhead arc, bringing his sword down on the creature's head and smashing it into pieces. An inhuman scream filled the air as the skeletal creature crumbled to the floor, no longer able to move. Link took Sync's hand and used the chance to get out of the house. The village was in flames, with the skeletal creatures running rampant throughout. Link scanned the entire village, trying to find a way out but most of the ways that led out of the village were blocked.

"L-Link..."

Sync looked to her brother, her entire body trembling. Link looked to her with a smile and gripped her hand tightly.

"I'll get us to safety."

Link knew that at this point, getting to where the other villagers were would be impossible. The only way was the opposite side from where these abominations came from, and that meant-

"The Lost Woods... Come on."

Link pulled Sync and ran straight towards the edge of the Woods.

"W-we can't go in there!"

Sync tried to protest but she was still running all the same. The creatures were now alert to their presence and giving chase.

"We have no choice!"

Link replied as they ran past the burning field where Link practised his swordsmanship and towards the fence that bordered up the village and the Woods. At the fence, there was a small part that was broken and Link pulled it open, allowing the two to slip through the hole and escape into the thick forest. The Lost Woods, as they were known, was a thick and large forest with its trees densely concentrated, giving little room for running. The twins forced their way through the forest, all the while looking back and seeing that their pursuers had not given up. The creatures brought fire to the woods and were setting the path they took ablaze. Link dared to look back and saw one of the skeletal creatures hold onto a bow.

"Sync, get down!"

Link threw his sister forward and stood between her and the creatures. The arrow from the skeletal creature flew straight at him, hitting his left arm. Link was forced to drop his sword as pain wrecked his body. The arrow was poisoned and its toxin was like a fire coursing through his body.

"L-LINK!"

Sync realised that her brother had just sacrificed himself for her. She ran up to him and tried to pull him back.

"N-no... you must go on ahead."

Link said, taking the sword and pushing it into Sync's hands.

"B-but-"

"I will draw them off while you make your escape."

Link was determined to do this, despite Sync's objections.

"Y-you're the better fighter!"

"You never saw it within yourself, Sync, but you are capable of being so much more."

Link gave his sister a rather pained smile, making Sync even more worried.

"Go! Now! Before they catch up! Go!"

Link shouted, making Sync jump slightly. She did not want to leave Link alone, but something within her forced her to. It made her legs turn and run. Despite how much she screamed in herself to go back and save her brother, her body would not listen. Gripping onto the sword tightly, she ran, unsure of which direction she had to run to, but she ran nonetheless. She ran and ran. After all, what else could she do?

* * *

She suddenly felt a strange pain searing throughout her body. It was like something ripping her apart from within. She looked down and saw the glowing mark on her hand.

"... The triforce..."

She did not like what was happening. Whatever it was, it was painful and cold. But the glowing mark had told her everything she needed to know.

"The triforce of courage is... Link... it can't be."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Zelda**_

 _ **Mark of Courage**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 **Present**

"I... I can't..."

She trembled, trying hard not to let go of the blade in her hand. The wolfos that surrounded her could smell her fear, her uncertainty. She was frightened prey to them and perhaps they were right. She could never find in it herself to overcome the goals set before her. She would complain about her brother's standards for her, but in truth she never really tried to overcome them in the first place. She was just afraid. The wolfos seemed ready to pounce but then a strange sound made them pause. Their ears twitched at the sound and they ran off back into the shadows of the forest. She felt confused by this sudden turn of events, and what was that strange sound? She strained her ear to listen and softly, but surely, she could hear it once more.

It sounded like a note from a musical instrument. Nervous, but having no other option, she followed the sound of the music, gripping onto the sword tightly in case something came out. Following the sound led her to step into a large clearing in the forest. Bathed in moon light, this clearing held a field of flowers of varying colours and in the middle was a large tree stump. Sitting upon that stump was a young girl. Wearing green clothes and with shoulder length green hair, the young girl played on a brown instrument, the notes from her song echoing throughout the forest in a soft melody that seemed to calm her somewhat. She felt... entranced by the sights and sounds, but she dared not move. The young girl stopped finished off her song and turned to look at her with a smile.

"Do not be frightened. Come closer."

The girl gestured. She was slightly hesitant, but with no other options, walked closer to the girl. The girl had a pale skin and sharp green eyes, and yet her smile seemed to radiate a warmth that she had not known for some time.

"You must be tired from all of that. Why not rest till morning?"

The girl asked.

"I... I do not know... what to do."

She admitted to the girl. The girl only smiled.

"That is a question that is most often said by those who have been set a path for which they are unable to see what lies beyond. But sometimes, it does not matter whether they are able to see what is ahead. As long as they take that first step, no matter what direction that step may be, it will be the beginning of a road that they decided to take."

She did not understand what this girl was talking about. Road? Direction? It did not matter to her.

"I... I need to find my brother."

The girl closed her eyes for a moment.

"... You have been sent on a perilous task, one that you must take on your own, no one else."

"But-"

"You must head North, to the Castle and find the one who holds the triforce of Wisdom."

The girl's message made no sense whatsoever.

"You need not understand what it means... for all will be made clear to you soon."

The girl smiled, putting the instrument back to her lips and playing a soft melody. For some reason, she suddenly felt fatigue catch up to her. Her eyes became heavier. Before she could stop herself, she fell to the ground as sleep took hold over her. The young girl watched as she fell asleep and a sad smile came upon the girl's face.

"You carry the burden of a hero, the burden once carried by a very good friend of mine... but this is not a path you can take lightly... I will pray for you, Sync. You are the only one who can restore the power to us all."

* * *

When she awoke, Sync found herself to be alone. With the Sun high above her head, the forest clearing she was in seemed different from the one during the night. The calmness that had filled the area was now replaced with a strange sense of emptiness. As though the very life in the clearing was gone. She looked around for any sign of the girl she met before but found none. Only, a lonely chest that sat on the tree stump. She felt a little apprehensive about it, but the chest seemed to be the only thing that drew her attention. Cautiously walking over, Sync prodded the chest with the tip of her sword, half expecting the chest to burst open with fangs and tongue. Seriously, what was she thinking?

Seeing no visible 'reaction' from the chest, Sync held her long sword aside and tried to open the chest, but found that the lid was rather heavy. Looks like she would need to use both hands. Putting her sword down, Sync used both of her hands to lift and after some initial disappointments, finally managed to get the lid to slowly open. Using the momentum, Sync used all of her strength to push the lid wide open and looked within. To be honest, Sync wasn't expecting much. She could have expected the chest to be a monster, or maybe it could be a trick with nothing inside. Maybe a portal to another World? But what she did find inside was certainly not on her list of 'things to find within a chest'. Inside was a small ball of light with... wings?

"... An insect?"

Sync quizzed. Responding to her voice the ball of light suddenly shot up, hitting Sync in the head and sending the young teenager off her feet.

"How rude! I'm not an insect!"

The ball of light said in a high pitched voice, floating to where Sync was. Sync, on the other hand, was starting to see balls of lights dancing around her head. Shaking her head, Sync looked at the floating light and realised that the ball of light actually had a small humanoid figure within. With long silver like hair and large blue eyes, the clothes that seemed to be made of some sort of soft silverish material that 'rippled' like waves.

"A... fairy?"

Sync had heard of such mythical creatures. Some call them the 'guardians of the forest', or 'tricksters' that guide travellers to get lost within the Woods. No one really did see one of them before however, though stories of the Hero of Time often came with the mention of a fairy.

"That's right! I'm a fairy! Outsiders sure are rude, calling us 'insects'."

The fairy pouted.

"Erm... w-who are you?"

Sync asked and the fairy seemed to be surprised by her question.

"Why, I'm the great 'Ide'. Your fairy companion. Were you not told by the great Sage?"

The fairy asked in an 'isn't-that-obvious' tone. Fairy companion? Great Sage? And why did this fairy's tone really irk every part of Sync? Sync had not heard anything of that sort and in the first place, what was going on?

"I'm guessing the great Sage did not tell you anything."

The fairy deduced with a great amount of disappointment in her tone.

"All right, listen! I'm the great Ide, as I said before, and I have been commanded by the great Sage to accompany and guide you on whatever mundane task you may be on. As a mark of of the great Sage's recognition, she has bestowed upon you these sacred treasures! Bow and grovel on the ground before their greatness!"

Ide pointed back to the chest. Sync peered inside and saw that there were other things that lay within. Mainly... a set of green clothes.

"Hu hu hu, are you awed? Are you surprised? Know that you have been chosen to bear the mark of a hero!"

Ide seemed to laugh nonsensically on her own. Sync turned to the fairy with a raised eyebrow.

"... Clothes?"

"Not just 'any' clothes, the sacred 'tunic of the hero' clothes!"

Sync really had no idea what the fairy was going on about.

"Now now, put them on, put them on!"

With much insistence (annoyance) by the fairy, Sync had no choice but to take the clothes and try them on. A forest green tunic that ran down to her thighs, white tights, brown knee-high boots, a pair of fingerless leather gauntlet with metal plates to protect her arm up to her elbow, and a green hat that seemingly seemed to fit just nicely, covering her hair that she tied up. Within the chest also lay a leather strap with one pauldron attached which she used to hold the sheath to her sword on her back. After she put on all of the clothes, she noticed that the gauntlet on her right hand had a circular hole that was circled by a metal ring on the top, revealing the black mark burned on her hand.

"Ooh, Perfect! They say that it's the clothes that make the person."

Ide smirked. Sync, despite having been insulted, felt some sort of renewed vigour. Except for one thing.

"It's... a little tight around the chest."

Sync said, trying to a way to loosen it.

"Really? I do believe it fits pretty well. Maybe if you weren't so wide."

Ignoring the fairy, Sync had a sudden thought come to mind. Maybe with this new clothes, she could go find her brother. No need to question the reasoning behind that decision. It would not make much sense anyway.

"Now let me tell you the greatness of this grand piece of work. Wolven together with the finest cloth, breathed with the essence of the forest, blessed by the great fairies themselves- Hey! Where are you going? !"

Ide rushed to follow Sync, who was already on her way out of the clearing.

"I need to find my brother."

Sync stated firmly, not caring about the small fairy who was trying to pull onto her hat in attempts to stop the Hylian teenager.

"But- but- the plan! The great Sage's message that was given to you!"

"I do not know what or who this 'great sage' of yours is. But you have gotten the wrong person."

Sync said, not caring in which direction she walked towards. She had to start somewhere.

"The Great Sage cannot be wrong!"

Ide cried, her strength giving up and ending up being dragged along by Sync.

"I am no 'chosen hero'. If anyone should be, it is my brother."

She had so many things she wanted to tell her brother, about how sorry she was for shouting at him, about how much she loved and cared for him, about how she will listen to him from now on.

"'Brother'? You have a brother?"

Ide seemed surprised by this fact.

"Yes. If there is anyone who is the right person for whatever 'quest' your 'great sage' wants done, it is my brother."

Ide seemed to think long and hard about what Sync said before finally nodding to herself.

"Well, you certainly do not fit the description of someone capable of doing anything right. Perhaps it is better to leave this to your brother. All right, then let me guide you to him!"

Sync stopped in her tracks, without realising that Ide was still holding onto her hat, and thus the momentum of the fairy carried her on and smacking her straight into the back of Sync's head.

"Guide me?"

Sync asked to affirm what she just heard. Ide shook her head to dispell the strange images of dancing green hats and floated up to Sync's eye level before her.

"Yes! I am a navigational guide type of fairy! Of course, I am also very good at translating old texts, singing songs, sewing, dancing and some basic forest and wind magic."

Sync really did not care for anything other than what Ide first mentioned.

"So, you can lead me to my brother?"

"Of course! Were you not paying attention to anything I just said? I swear, you Hyrulean monkeys are getting dumber with each passing era. Now, just close your eyes and imagine your brother. I will use your thoughts to try to find him."

"My... thoughts? Is that really possible?"

Sync asked and Ide smiled widely back.

"Of course! Nothing is impossible for the great fairy 'Ide'!"

Leaving out the 'great' part, Sync really though that this Ide was something else.

"... All right, let's try it then."

Sync said, closing her eyes and focusing her thoughts on her brother. Ide floated up to Sync's forehead and placed both of her hands firmly against it. Focusing some magic, Ide felt the thoughts of Sync's brother flow into her. The image of someone who looked similar to Sync appeared in Ide's mind. This was Sync's brother? Certainly, while the two did look somewhat alike, Ide could tell that Sync's brother was somehow special. Call it 'instinct' as it is difficult to explain otherwise. The 'Great Sage' did mention something about this young man but Ide could not recall it all too well. Using the image from Sync's mind, Ide managed to use her magic to 'search' the forest.

The forest, being part of the Sage's domain, was connected and a fairy such as Ide would be able to locate any thing or any one within these woods, given a few conditions were met. One of those conditions was having a strong connection to that person or object, and another condition was if the forest was still under the Sage's domain. After 'searching' for some time, Ide finally pinpointed the area which held the strongest 'connection' to the image in Sync's mind. Ide managed to find the 'area', but not the 'person', which made the fairy somewhat confused.

"Well, not exactly an 'ideal situation', but better than nothing I suppose."

Ide sighed, letting go of Sync's forehead.

"You found him?"

"Hmm... well, let me lead the way first."

Ide said, flying ahead of Sync. The Hylian girl felt her heart feel lighter as she followed the floating ball of light, not caring that that very same ball of light was muttering to itself something under its breath. After quite some time of walking, the fairy finally stopped by a great tree.

"H-have we reached?"

Sync dared to ask but when she saw what lay at the base of the tree, she felt her heard stop. At the base of the great tree was a corpse. Or what remained of one. Disfigured and mangled, pieces of flesh and bone lay strewn out all over, staining the ground a deep crimson. Sync felt her mind go blank as the blood drained from her face.

"L-Link... ?"

Words that barely left her trembling lips. Her breathing became hard, her chest tightened. This was... this cannot be her brother.

"No... no... no..."

Her World was collapsing around her. It's can't be her brother. It could not be. Ide had noticed by now that her Hylian companion was starting to break down.

"Hey! Look at me!"

Ide floated to right before Sync's eyes, trying to get the Hylian to get her mind off this. Ide felt as though this was her first big mistake. If she had felt an 'area' rather than an actual 'person', then it would not be odd for this to happen.

"Sync! Snap out of it!"

But Sync's mind would not listen. Her mind was starting to close up, her heart was crumbling.

"Looks like I will have to do it."

Ide placed her hands on Sync's forehead once more, this time trying to use her magic to calm Sync down. But when Ide tried to 'send' her magic into Sync, 'something' answered back.

 **Darkness.**

 **Despair.**

 **Death.**

 **Pain.**

 **Destruction.**

 **Blood.**

 **FEAR.**

 **FEAR.**

 **FEAR.**

 **FEAR.**

 **"! ! !"**

Ide instinctively pulled her hands sharply away from Sync. It was like staring straight into an abyss and have whatever it was within that abyss try to swallow her whole. Ide had no idea just what was within Sync, and she definitely did not hear any of this from the Sage. At this moment, Sync's right hand started to burn, the dark mark on her hand becoming more prominent as dark energies started to seep out of the mark. Energies that made Ide afraid. Just what was happening?

"Looks like I came just in time."

A voice spoke up. Turning around, Ide saw a young girl in green.

"Great Sage!"

Ide cried out in exuberance.

"It would seem I had underestimated the power this girl has."

The Sage said, calmly walking over to Sync, who at this stage, did not even respond to the Sage's appearance. The Sage reached out to Sync, the dark mist-like energies surrounding her like a guard protecting its charge. The energies tried to attack the Sage, who dared too close but the Sage did not care.

"Great Sage!"

Ide cried as the energies threatened to swallow the Sage. The Sage closed her eyes and whispered words that were not tangible, but rather was carried by the winds. And almost immediately, the dark energies faded away and Sync's body slumped to the ground.

"Do not worry, for she has only lost consciousness."

The Sage said before turning her attention to the mess on the forest floor.

"Ide, why did you lead Sync here? I believe I told you to guide her to the Castle."

The fairy jumped a little, fearing the wrath of the Sage.

"S-she wanted to find her b-brother. A-and I-I would assume that l-leaving it to her b-brother would be far better."

The Sage was silent for a moment, leading Ide to think she made the Sage really upset with that decision.

"... It is too early for her to know so much."

The Sage finally said, turning back to Sync and kneeling down next to her. Gently touching her eyes, the Sage whispered more intangible words before standing back up.

"For now, I have calmed her down. This memory will haunt her, that much I am unable to change, and it will be up to her to face what lies ahead. Ide."

"Y-yes, Great Sage!"

Ide quickly snapped to full attention at the call of her name.

"Your role is to guide and help, not lead. She must make the choices and the path to take, not you. Do not use that power unless necessary."

"Y-yes, Great Sage, a-as you command."

Ide bowed a little and when she looked back up, the Sage was gone, together with the carcass and the whole blood stained patch. Did the Sage do this? But the Sage was not that powerful... or was she? Ide knew better than to question a Sage, and so she decided it be best to just do as she is told.

"Guide. Not lead. Guide. Not lead. Guide. Not lead."

Ide repeated that phrase to herself, after all, it was not as though Sync would be waking up any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Zelda**_

 _ **Mark of Courage**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

She felt lost within a dream-like state. A World without light, without warmth. It was a cold and dark World. Why was she here? What was she doing before? She could not remember. She tried to think hard, but the memories would not come to her. Why couldn't she remember? It was like a painful thing to try to recall. But what was it?

"Sync..."

A voice echoed through the darkness. A voice that seemed familiar.

"Sync..."

Who was it?

"You need to go find the Princess."

The princess? What was the voice talking about?

"You must close the seals."

Seals? What seals?

"You must do what you were meant to."

What she was meant to do? What did that mean? Was there something she was meant to be doing?

"Wake up... Sync... the lands are in need of your strength."

Strength? She had none. Why ask her?

"Wake up... Sync... Wake up."

But she did not want to wake up. It was painful to wake up. It was frightening. She did not want to leave. No, she wanted to stay here. Within this place, she would not get hurt, she would not be forced face anything painful. She would be... untouched.

"You do not belong here... Wake up Sync... you must wake up."

* * *

She opened her eyes, looking at the sky that were slightly covered by the cover of trees. Where was she now? She struggled to sit up and found that she was in a forest of some sorts. Wait, she remembered, she was in the Lost Woods. At that moment the memories all came flooding back to her. The village. the skeletal creatures. Her brother. Link. Blood. Death.

"Link..."

Tears ran down her cheeks as the realisation dawned upon her. Her brother was gone. She tried to look around but could not find the corpse that was there before. Even the blood stains were gone. Was it all a dream? No, it wasn't. She was sure that what she saw was no dream.

"Hmm? Oh, you're finally awake. Took you long enough. You sure are lazy."

A voice pipped, making Sync turn. Flying up to her eye level, the soft glow of the fairy Ide confirmed everything that happened was no dream.

"My... my brother... what... what happened to..."

Sync could not find the words to continue.

"The body? The Great Sage came and made it all disappear. Said that you are not ready to face it. To be honest, I believe you are not ready for anything."

Ide explained and Sync let it all sink in. Not ready. She was never ready to face something like that. She would never consider herself to be ready for anything without the help or guidance of her brother. Only when Link was gone did she realise just how much she depended on him.

"... He's gone..."

Sync whimpered, her emotions starting to get tossed about once more. But Ide would not let that happen. Using one good charge, the fairy slammed herself into Sync's head, knocking the Hylian back.

"Ow! What was that for?"

Sync cried, clutching onto her forehead in pain. Ide was not too happy about being a battering ram either but she had a job to do, and having Sync all depressed would not help one bit.

"Look here, you have been sleeping for one entire day and time is already running out! Get off your butt and move! We have to go to the Castle and warn the Princess!"

Ide cried out angrily. Sync remembered something, from her dream, a voice that told her to find the 'princess'. Was this the same princess that Ide was referring to? There aren't a whole lost of royal 'princesses' about but that did not mean only one existed. She was sure that the Zora people had a 'princess', though she had no idea just who that 'princess' is. But the more important thing was-

"Warn her about what?"

Sync asked, which made Ide about to say something but the fairy paused.

"... I am not too sure."

This adventure is going really well thus far.

"The Great Sage only told me that a long forgotten 'darkness' is approaching, and that the 'princess' will know more."

Ide confessed though her tone showed her indifference to what it all meant. It seemed to Sync that the fairy only cared about doing what is told and not bothering about the details behind anything.

"... I have a bossy, narcissistic and lazy fairy with a foul mouth for a partner who is afraid of asking too many questions about her orders."

Or in a business term, 'Manager'.

"Hey! I heard that! Anyway, we need to leave the forest if we want to reach the Castle by noon!"

And Ide did not even bother to try to defend herself from all of those insults, mainly due to the fact that they are true. Sync considered what the fairy said. They needed to warn the 'princess' and most likely Ide was referring to the Royal Princess of Hyrule. But why her? Why not the King? Was there something special about the Princess that the King did not have? Not only the fairy, but that 'voice' that called out to her within the darkness told her of the same thing. Why? In the first place, why her? She looked down to her right hand where the dark mark was. It seemed to pulsate with a sort of beat that was akin to a heart. Something told her that this was not normal. She had no other options. She had to go find this 'princess'.

"... All right."

Sync got to her feet, checking to see if her sword was still there, which it was, and turned to Ide.

"It seems that I can only go forward... for now."

The fairy seemed happy at Sync's decision, albeit the decision being forced.

"That's the way! Let's go! You walk too slowly."

* * *

Sync followed Ide through the thick forest for a while before they finally reached the edge of the forest and out onto the open wide plain that was Hyrule field. Shield her eyes from the glare of the Sun, Sync tried to pin point her exact location but realised that she saw no visible landmarks nearby. She could not even see Kashira village, or whatever would remain of it at least. This must mean that she had come out at some other part of the forest from the point she entered. But if that is the case, how would she know which way to go? Kashira village had a road that led directly to the Castle city, but Sync's current position had none.

"... We're lost."

Sync sighed in dismay.

"Now now, don't give up so easily! I'm sure if you just walk straight you'll eventually reach somewhere."

"... That is not encouraging at all."

Sync pointed out to the fairy, who did not really care for the current predicament, somehow convinced that if they headed in one direction they will somehow miraculously reach their destination. Speaking of miracles, Sync's stomach was starting to growl from hunger. With nothing edible looking in the immediate vicinity, Sync had to wonder how she managed to move about without realising that she had not eaten for two days. She should had eaten more of her brother's food that night, rather than losing herself to her own stubbornness. What she would kill for another bowl of her brother's stew.

"Are you hungry?"

Ide suddenly asked and Sync looked to the fairy with a face that said 'are you seriously asking me that'.

"Well, good for you that I'm a very reliable partner!"

Ide proudly said, she has yet to show anything to prove that statement as true thus far.

"I managed to find some food while you were sleeping and put them in your pouch!"

Ide pointed to a small leather pouch that dangled from Sync's belt.

"... Since when did I get a bag?"

Sync wondered to herself but at the moment did not really care as she opened the bag and tried to grab whatever was inside. Her hand brushed against something and she instinctively grabbed onto it, pulling it out of the bag. With the light of day now making the object visible, Sync found that what she had in her hand was-

"... A crystal?"

Indeed, it was certainly a crystal that glowed a faint pink light. No larger than a finger, the crystal seemed to exude a warmth on its own.

"Yes! We fairies use magic crystals as a way to replenish our life and energy levels. I'm sure it will fill you up just right!"

Ide claimed excitedly.

"... I'm not a fairy."

Sync pointed out the obvious.

"Don't all living creatures use magic crystals?"

Ide asked innocently.

"NO!"

Sync snapped at the fairy and felt her energy levels drain really quickly because of her outburst. Just what was this fairy thinking? Was she even thinking in the first place? What sort of 'guide' fairy was she? She had no understanding of anything outside the forest! Dropping the crystal back into the pouch, Sync slumped her to knees, her hunger preventing her from doing anything else.

"This is too much..."

Sync muttered in defeat. Was she fated to die here? Death by starvation?

"Hmm... why not try cutting up some grass?"

Ide offered and Sync felt her hope just drain itself.

"... I do not think grass is all that edible... or filling."

Sync answered.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll find something in the tall grass that may suit your needs."

"And why do I need to cut it? Why not just look for it in the grass? Besides... the grass does not seem tall enough to hide anything edible."

Sync muttered, looking around her and noticing the grass only being as high as half way to her knees.

"I don't know, cutting it seems like a good idea."

Ide shrugged. Seriously, Sync wanted a change of fairies. This one is defective.

"Come on! Give it a go! It's just grass. Even a baby can cut grass."

Ide insisted but Sync did not share the fairy's enthusiasm. Drawing her long sword, Sync stared at the blade in her hand. Link's sword. She shook off the dark thoughts that tried to cloud her mind. Now she needed to focus on finding food, though following the instructions of this deranged fairy to cut grass in order to find food was... not in any shape or form of sanity. Sync readied her sword, using the last bits of her strength, and swung it with one strong strike, the force cutting through the grass like it was nothing. With the last ounce of strength drained, Sync dropped on all fours, sweat dripping from her brows as she tried to get her energy back. But being hungry, that was one tall order.

"Sync! Look!"

Ide pointed excitedly. Sync looked to where the fairy was point and sitting amongst the area of freshly cut grass, was... an apple.

"... This is seriously not making any sense."

But food was food. It did not matter where it came from, as long as it was edible. Sync sunk her teeth into the apple, having its succulent flesh and juice flow down her throat and tasting like the best tasting meal she had ever had, despite being only an apple. Hunger can do that a whole lot of people.

"Legend has it that it is due to the hidden tribe of Picori that hide such things in the grass that such things can be done."

Ide explained, resting on Sync's shoulder as the Hylian continued to eat. Besides the apple, Sync also found several rupees and small nuts that Ide called 'deku seeds'.

"Picori? I had thought them to be of legends and stories."

Sync admitted.

"In truth, I have not seen one either, but it is the knowledge passed down to all fairies, so I assume it must be true."

Ide shrugged. Seriously defective. Having renewed strength, Sync go up to her feet and looked around for more grass to cut.

"I would not suggest cutting too much."

Ide pipped.

"Why not?"

"Ever heard of 'balance'? What if you cut all the grass? Then the Picori would have no other place to hide or place such things. You Hyruleans are too stupid to understand such basic things."

To Sync, it sounded like an excuse to get her going and following their main objective, but she relented. She did not like the idea of spending all day cutting grass either. Sheathing her sword, Sync sighed, feeling at least some gratitude to having her stomach no longer crying out for food. Now she had to find some road or land mark to get her bearing.

"This way!"

Ide said, flying off in one direction, though most likely she was just guessing.

"... Why do you say that it is that way?"

Sync asked, just to clarify her suspicions.

"Just because I say so!"

And suspicions confirmed. But Sync had no better idea, and with great reluctance, followed the fairy in a direction which Sync prayed would get them to their destination, or somewhere close.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Zelda**_

 _ **Mark of Courage**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Sync had considered her luck thus far to be rather horrid. It was not so much the turn of events that led to the destruction of her village, the loss of her brother and her being stuck with this overly self-righteous bigot of a fairy, but just in general her luck was quite bad. Still, for how bad it had been, this little grace was not too bad by her standards. The bumps along the road were making the ride on the back of the wagon rather hard, but it was better than walking, that much she can say for sure. Ide, by some grand measure of blind luck, had managed to find a road while leading Sync to their destination. And along the road, Sync managed to get the attention of a horse drawn wagon and hitch a ride to the Castle city. It just so happened that the driver of the wagon was heading to the main city to sell his village's produce. It was similar to Belias' business and Sync was starting to miss her old life.

"More and more villages are being raided by those Stalfos."

The driver said out loud enough for Sync to hear. The driver was a young man who wore simple clothing and a straw hat on his head. The only distinctive feature he had was his red eyes, which Sync could not shake from her mind.

"Stalfos?"

Sync asked back, unfamiliar with the term.

"Monsters made from bones of the dead. Some say they are cursed by dark magic to return and kill the living for flesh to feed upon."

The driver said. Skeletal creatures? Those must be what attacked her village.

"A minor misconception."

Ide said smugly as she sat on one of the crates of the wagon.

"Stalfos do not kill for flesh or meat, they don't even have stomachs! But it is true that they are most often brought about through dark means."

"Oh, you sure do know your stuff, little fairy."

The driver laughed, though Sync seriously wished the driver did not add more fuel to this fairy's already inflated ego.

"Ha ha! I am the great Ide! There is nothing I do not know!"

"Except for common sense and manners."

Sync muttered under her breath, which went unnoticed by the fairy and the driver.

"About the attacks. Why doesn't the King do anything?"

Sync asked, changing the topic back.

"He can't."

The driver answered almost immediately.

"The Stalfos attack in the night and are gone by day. You never know where they will appear and even when they do, they are gone by the time the Hylian knights reach the place."

That sounded like these Stalfos were mocking the knights.

"There is also that news from the North."

The driver added, making Sync rather curious.

"North?"

"Yup. Been hearing rumours of a large army coming in from the North through the desert. No one knows whether it is true, but the knights have been real busy lately so they must be related."

A war was going to erupt? Sync did not want to believe it. War had not touched the lands of Hyrule for years. Why now?

"You can see it now, Hyrule Castle."

The driver called, breaking Sync's train of thought. Peering from behind the crates, she could see the massive walls that protect the large city that surrounded the castle. With such large walls, the people surely felt safe within them. The wagon slowed as they reached the draw bridge of the gates that led into the city, having a large number of people shuffling their way in. Sync could see that most of them were carrying large bags and were dressed poorly. Beggars? No, refugees.

"Halt, state your business."

One of the guards at the gate called out to the driver.

"I'm here to deliver goods to the market."

The driver explained.

"Let us have a look."

The guards walked around the wagon and noticed Sync sitting there.

"And you are?"

The guard asked.

"I am-"

"She's my assistant and guard."

The driver quickly said, cutting Sync off. Was there a need to tell such a lie? The guard raised an eyebrow at her and the driver.

"You require a guard?"

"With the number of villages being attacked, it does not hurt to be careful, does it? I would not want to end up like these poor folks."

The driver said, pointing to the people that were around them. The guard looked at Sync carefully, as though finding the driver's story too hard to believe.

"You sure don't dress like a girl."

One of the guard said, making Sync rather angry, but she kept her anger in check, though her face said otherwise.

"Have you ever tried fighting in a dress? It is rather hard though I would think it would make watching you fight a rather interesting sight, do you not think so?"

Ide asked sarcastically, making the guard raise an eyebrow.

"A fairy?"

"What else do I look like? A deku shrub? Of course I'm a fairy. Are you going to let us pass? Or are you just going to keep gawking at me like some caged animal, you barbarian?"

"Why you... All right, you may pass."

The guard said, obviously not wanting to deal with the foul mouthed fairy, signalling the other guards who let the driver guide his horse straight into the city.

"Why did you lie?"

Sync asked as they went past the large gates.

"The guards have a hard time with refugees and so they are being moved to the slums area. While I do feel sorry for them, I would not want to be in the same place. I'm sure whatever business you have within these walls requires you to move about freely, not being locked up in an area."

"Locked up? But they're refugees."

"And the city does not have enough space to care for them. Besides, if you let them roam around, they might spread disease and the like. All right now, here we are."

The driver pulled the reigns of the horse and the wagon slowed to a stop right at the market. Sync got off the wagon and reached for her pouch to pay the driver but he shook his head.

"No need to pay me. I can tell that whatever your business may be, it is rather important. You do have a fairy with you, after all."

"See? I am important!"

Ide proudly said, only to be flicked off Sync's shoulder by a finger.

"Ow! What was that for? !"

Sync ignored the fairy and walked through the market. The market was busy like how she remembered it to be, however the talks that were going about were far different than what she had expected. On most days, she would expect the gossips of women about their neighbours, or of the Royal family's fashion sense. The shouts of storekeepers trying to entice customers while trying to outdo their competitions. The laughter of children and angry shouts of store owners who just had some of their merchandise destroyed by those said kids. Those of the past she knew. Now, the entire atmosphere of the market was dark and tense. People were silently talking amongst themselves. Most of the stalls were closed and abandoned. The absence of children also made the entire market seem more dead than usual.

"Hmm, you Hyruleans are odd. What is so exciting about a dead place like this?"

Ide wondered out loud, making Sync smack her one more time.

"Ow! Hey! I'm delicate!"

"Not with a mouth like that."

Sync muttered, heading towards the Castle. She guessed that would be where the princess is so it would make sense to head there. A distant chime of bells made Sync pause and look. In the far distance, a temple sat upon a hill. That temple seemed familiar but Sync could not recall it much. She remembered meeting someone there. A friend? But Sync did not remember who. Her brother also forbade her from going up to that temple each time they came to the Castle with Belias. Probably for the best since Sync only got cold chills by looking at it, even from this distance. Walking past the market, Sync made her way to the Castle. Hyrule Castle. A massive structure that dwarfed all of the other buildings around it easily. Standing tall and impressive, built with pure white stone slabs, it was a monument to many in Hyrule as a symbol of peace and prosperity. The Castle sat behind its own set of walls, guarded by more Hylian Knights who were obviously not going to allow anyone through.

"Why not walk through the front?"

Ide suggested, though Sync seriously did not take into consideration anything this dumb fairy had to say. How was she suppose to go up to the guards and ask if she could simply waltz into the castle without any name to herself and no contacts she could ask to help get in? Nevermind being dressed like some weird lead singer of a boy-band with leg fetish, she was just downright suspicious! Walking up and asking to see the princess? No self-respecting guard would EVER allow that to happen.

"Who knows? Maybe they will let you in for honesty and politeness? Oh sorry, I forgot you do not have those qualities."

Sync aimed her fingers and flicked Ide away once more. The fairy, angry that it was flicked away like some fly not once, but three times, decided to ram herself straight into Sync's side, which caused the Hylian girl to cringe in pain.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID LITTLE GLOW BUG? !"

Sync screamed, though she probably shouldn't have as now the Hylian Knights were alerted to the presence of someone who was getting a little too close to the Castle walls for comfort.

"Who's there? Come out now!"

The Knights shouted, drawing their weapons and walking to the corner where Sync was hiding.

"This is all your fault!"

Sync hissed through her teeth.

"My fault? ! You were the one who started it!"

"You were- Nevermind! Let's go!"

Sync backed up and went down the narrow alleyway, avoiding the large and open path ways that the Knights would most likely use to find her. Skirting around the corner, she found herself close to the Castle walls. The guards were away from their post and thus now would be the best time to try to get her way in.

"Isn't that bad? Like, against the rules of your society?"

Ide asked but Sync did not want to argue with the fairy at the moment over ethics. It was never her strong point in the first place. She noticed that these walls had a lot of vine creep growing all over. To be honest, the idea that was going through her mind at the moment was not one of sanity, but she had no other choice. She tugged onto the first vine and found that it would not budge. Not only that, the vine itself was rather thick and sturdy. She tested another one and found it to be the same.

"... Now or never."

She muttered, pulling herself up. The vines rustled a little with the added weight of a Hylian teenager, but held on nonetheless. With no time to waste celebrating her weight, Sync climbed her way up the vines, somewhat thankful that she used to climb things all the time as a child, and thus still remembered how to climb these vines. The vines grew all over these walls and even to the top as Sync pulled herself up and onto the battlements of the Castle. With the guards gone, not a single soul was around to stop her.

"... Those knights need to change how they react to intruders."

Sync muttered as she noted that practically all of the guards had gone off to investigate just one suspicious sound. What a waste of resources. She made her way down from the battlements and found herself in a field-like garden, with the main pathway leading up to the Castle itself. The Castle itself was protected by a moat and so the only visible way of getting in was through the front draw bridge and to the front door.

"Like I said, why not go up and simply ask? Would be much easier."

Ide sighed.

"And you expect them to let me in after all of that just now?"

Sync seriously doubted the intelligence of the fairy. Going up to the Castle, Sync noted that there were still some guards stationed at the draw bridge and main doors to the Castle. Entry through the dumb fairy's method was a definite no-go. Going around the side, Sync then spotted something.

"... A drain? Don't tell me you're seriously planning to use that."

Ide said, and while Sync did not like that idea either, she knew she had no other choice. Sync peered to look at the moat. The moat itself was deep, but not wide. If she had a running start, she could probably reach the drain.

"You're not seriously considering it, are you?"

Ide insisted. Sync paused.

"... Maybe there's another way."

She considered. Ide sighed in relief.

"Good, because I will not be going through a drain. I'm too clean to go through sewage."

Sync really wished to shut up the fairy but knew the fairy would make more noise than necessary.

"Who goes there?"

The voice of a guard made Sync jump. A Hylian knight was making his way towards them, and if he got too close, this bush that Sync chose to hide in will not cover her for long. She had no time to find another alternative route into the Castle. The drain was her only choice. She grabbed a pebble that was on the ground next to her and threw it over head. The pebble flew past the guard and landed on the floor, making the guard turn around in response to the sound.

"What was that?"

He asked. Now was the perfect time for Sync to make the jump. Without waiting for another moment, She dashed out from her cover and leaped over the moat, landing on the small ledge of the drain. She carefully balanced herself to prevent herself from falling into the moat and crouched low to inspect the drain. It was certainly large enough for her to crawl through, but still... a drain is a drain. She looked back and saw that the guard had already picked up the stone she threw. Any moment he would turn around and see a Hylian teenager standing by a drain that led directly into the Castle. Not good. Not good at all. Without a second thought, Sync quickly crawled through the drain. Ide, however, was adamant about not entering a drain.

"I will not stoop myself so low as to enter that filthy-"

Before she could finished, Sync reached her hand out of the drain and grabbed the fairy, pulling her into the darkness as well.

* * *

Shuffling through darkness for some time, Sync finally emerged from the drain, and tumbled out into a fountain. Apparently, the drain did not filter out sewage as the two had expected.

"What a waste of clean water."

Ide muttered, shaking off the water as she floated up to see where they had landed. The fountain was in some sort of garden, with tall hedges and bushes of flowers grown in certain arrangements. Sync got out of the fountain, feeling rather heavy with the amount of water that bogged down on her clothes. She took her hat off and wrung it dry, trying to dry out her hair as well.

"Note to self... Never. Again."

Sync muttered, taking off her shoes to pour out the water that was trapped inside.

"Why did you even drag me into that place?"

Ide flared up at Sync, who was putting her hat back on.

"It was better than getting caught."

Sync sighed, feeling her entire body feel weird and cold due to her wet clothes that clung tightly to her skin.

"Well, since we're here, best we try to find the Princess."

Ide said, flying over the nearby hedge to take a look.

"Hmm, there are a few knights around. I wonder what all the fuss is about, having so many guards around?"

Sync thought it must be related to the news of the North. It would seem that they were more than rumours.

"In the first place, is this the right area of the Castle?"

Sync now wondered if they had somehow ended up in the middle of some who knows where.

"Oh, don't worry too much about that. I'm pretty sure we will find the Princess. Doesn't it always work out that way?"

Just where does this fairy get that much baseless confidence? Sync knew it was pointless to argue with the fairy and going back the same way was not going to work. Using the tall hedges for cover, Sync darted around through the garden, avoiding the patrolling guards as much as she could.

"This would work so much better if I was still a kid."

Sync muttered under her breath as she dropped onto all fours to avoid a guard behind a low bush of flowers.

"This... is an all time low for me."

Sync sighed, peeping over the bush and seeing that the guard had his back towards her. Crawling around the bush, she hurringly went past the next section, darting around more hedges and bushes to avoid the ever increasing number of guards.

"They have a serious over abundance of man power."

Ide commented casually as the duo went past the next section, only to jump straight into a bush to avoid two guards who were coming at them from different directions.

"Why didn't you think of this earlier? Hiding inside a bush is so much easier than running around one."

Ide pointed out.

"I didn't think it was possible to hide in one of these. They look so... solid. And besides, they are not exactly comfortable to be hiding within."

Sync stressed the last part.

"I bet people hide in bushes all the time."

"No, they do not."

Not unless they were some sort pervert.

"Did you hear something?"

One of the guards asked the other. That prompted Sync to cap her mouth with one hand and to grab (crush) the noisy glow bug with her other hand.

"No, must be the wind."

"I could have sworn I heard people talking."

"Have you been drinking the mead from the barracks before your shift?"

"No, but I sure do wish I had some right now."

The guards soon left, allowing Sync to stumble out of her hiding place with a sigh of relief.

"That was close."

"MGNSDGHMHG"

A muffled scream came from her hand and when she looked at the source, she noticed that her grip on the fairy was rather tight, which even led to the crumpling of her wings. Releasing her grip, the fairy was obviously not in a happy mood.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR-"

And Sync closed her hand once more to shut the fairy up. Sync decided it would be easier to sneak around if this fairy was shut up for a while, so she opened her pouch and shoved the fairy inside and closing the pouch tightly. While Ide's cries of protest could still be heard, they were at least muffled and not as loud as before. Sync resumed her trek across the garden, doing her best to avoid any more guards, which seemed to be more favourable now since the number of guards suddenly decreased. Did the rest all decide to go with what that previous guard was saying? Abandoning their posts in order to get a drink? What a serious lapse in security. Sync suddenly saw some guards coming her way. She looked around for a place to hide but with a wall on her left and a hedge on her right, there wasn't much choice.

"Hedge."

She jumped straight into the solid hedge without caring for the twigs and leaves that got in her way. But what she expected to be a wall behind the hedge, was in fact a small and narrow path. Some sort of secret passageway? With nothing to lose (or gain, either way), Sync walked down the path and followed it until she reached what appeared to be a small, enclosed garden. Seemingly located somewhere in the middle of the Castle, this miniature garden had some of the most vibrant flowers that Sync had seen, and considering she was running through the gardens of the Castle for some time, that would be quite a fair bit to compare these flowers with. And sitting in the middle of the bed of flowers in the middle of the garden, was a young woman in grand flowing snow white dress with violet accents. Her pure golden hair played being played by a gentle breeze, shining brightly under the rays of the Sun.

"If her hair is that shiny, it can be used to blind people."

Sync blinked as she heard a voice that she thought she should not be hearing. She looked down and saw that Ide had managed to push herself out from the pouch.

"Why did you get out? !"

Sync demanded, not caring to ask 'how' the fairy got out since she could guess the answer to a certain extent.

"It was sweltering inside there! Do you know that those deku seeds can start to smell bad if left under heat for too long? Started to smell like your feet."

"You have not smelled my feet before."

"One does not need to actually smell it to imagine what it is like."

"Why you-"

"Would the two of you kindly tell me your intentions for intruding in here? Or should I call for the guards?"

The arguing duo turned and saw that the young woman who was sitting on the ground now stood before them with her arms crossed. Her clear blue eyes seemed to be rather familiar to Sync.

"Ha! Call the guards if you like! I'm not afraid of them-"

Sync immediately brought her hand down on the noisy fairy.

"You're not the one they will try to attack, you idiot."

"... Those clothes... a fairy... could you be..."

The young woman walked over to Sync, intent on examining the girl closer.

"... You're not Link."

The girl said, making Sync surprised and shocked.

"... You... you know my brother?"

"Your brother?"

Now was the woman's turn to be surprised.

"You're... Sync?"

"... You know me?"

Sync looked at the young woman, her mind starting to remember something. Blue eyes. Temple. Flute. Friend.

"... Zeina?"

The young woman smiled at her, wrapping her arms around a stunned Sync, whose mind was not comprehending all of this too well.

"We finally meet once more. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I have been waiting for you, Sync."

* * *

"Zeina was a name I used whenever I used to sneak into town. But to most, I am simply Zelda. Princess of Hyrule."

Zelda explained as the two girls walked side by side through the small garden.

"Y-your highness?"

Sync was unsure how to address Zelda.

"Why are you being so formal now? Be like your normal barbaric self is fine."

Ide muttered, earning another flick by Sync which resulted in Zelda having a little giggle.

"Addressing me by my name is all right, Sync."

"But-"

"Are we not 'friends'?"

Zelda asked with a gentle smile, making Sync turn red in embarrassment.

"A-all right... Z-Zelda."

The princess smiled at Sync's final acceptance to her fate.

"While I am happy to see you once more, I am rather troubled to know that you have come here. Tell me, why did you come here? What happened to Link?"

Sync stopped in her tracks when she heard that question.

"Sync?"

The princess turned to the young Hylian but Sync was not responding. Her eyes were blank, her heart was starting to beat faster. Her mind was going blank.

 **Link.**

 **Brother.**

 **Dead.**

 **Blood.**

 **Death.**

 **Darkness.**

 **Fear.**

 **FEAR.**

 **FEAR.**

 **FEAR.**

"Uh oh."

Was what Ide managed to say before the entire garden was engulfed in a massive storm of dark energies that came out from Sync's right hand. Zelda stepped back, shielding her eyes with her hands from the violent power that was erupting before her.

"T-this is-"

Zelda knew this power. It was the same the one on that 'day' seven years ago.

"N-not again!"

Ide cried, clinging onto Sync's hat in an attempt to prevent herself from being swept up by the vortex of energies. Zelda decided that she had to do something. She raised her right hand and focused her energies. On her hand appeared the sacred symbol of Hyrule, the Triforce, and with its power, she forced the dark energies back into the dark mark on Sync's hand. Unlike that day seven years ago, Zelda was now more adapted to her power and uses. Still, to contain the power that was sleeping in Sync was no easy task. Once the energies were back in Sync's hand, the young Hylian collapsed onto the floor.

"Sync!"

Zelda hurriedly went over to her side and checked on the young Hylian. Sync was breathing, but it did not seem as though she would be waking any time soon.

"Oh dear, she went and did it again."

Ide muttered, resting on Sync's stomach.

"'Again'? Tell me fairy, what do you mean by 'again'?"

Zelda asked Ide, who shrugged.

"I do not know the details, but the Great Sage of the Forest had said that Sync is 'not ready' for it."

"I am asking about what caused the 'first' event?"

"Oh, that. I led Sync to an area where her brother was suppose to be but we only found a body."

Zelda had a hunch as to what happened as she felt her spirits drain.

"So... it is true then. Link is..."

The princess trailed off, as though not wanting to admit it.

"What is so special about that guy anyway?"

Ide wondered, obviously not told anything.

"Be it fate, or coincidence, the legends that have been passed through the ages had always been the same. The bearers of the Triforce were the same. The Royal family would call any princess born 'Zelda', for that was the fate that awaited the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."

Zelda raised her hand, revealing the Triforce. At the sight of it, Ide suddenly felt as though she was a complete idiot, which she probably was.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-the Triforce!"

Ide quickly started to grovel before the sight of the holy artefact but Zelda paid the fairy no mind as she continued.

"And the one who would be born and raised amongst the people, one who would embody the hardships and triumphs of the common man, the bearer of the Triforce of courage, the eternal hero, Link."

Something seemed to click into place in Ide as she suddenly remembered.

"Ah, one of the elder fairies did say she accompanied a hero named Link. So why doesn't everyone just name their son 'Link'? The royal family calls all their daughters 'Zelda' anyway."

"Because the name of the eternal Hero is always forgotten. Like a curse that shall forever shroud the bearer of courage, the heroes of past will only be remembered for what they have done."

"That is rather harsh. I prefer to carve my name down everywhere so that no one will forget me."

Zelda had her reservations about writing her name everywhere, but maybe it was just this fairy.

"So this 'Link' person, is Sync's brother, and the bearer of the triforce of courage?"

Ide asked to clarify.

"Yes. I had confirmed it with my own eyes seven years ago. But now..."

"What about Sync?"

Ide pointed to the unconscious Hylian.

"Sync... will have to take her brother's place."

"Her? She's not 'hero' material, I can tell you that much."

Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, Sync is the exact opposite of her brother... but she has no choice. She will have to take the hard path of becoming a hero. For our sake. For all of our sakes."


	6. Chapter 6

**Zelda**

 **Mark of Courage**

 **Chapter 6**

Sync awoke, finding herself in a grand room, filled with beautiful furniture and paintings. Sitting up on the bed that she was lying on, Sync had to wonder just where she was and how did she end up here. If she recalled properly, she had lost complete control over herself the moment she remembered her brother-

"Ow."

A dull pain hit her head the moment she tried to remember.

"I would not recommend thinking too much, though for someone like yourself that should not be too hard."

That annoying voice that Sync really did not want to wake up to spoke up. Sitting on the edge of the bed, the foul mouthed fairy, Ide, looked at Sync with a slight hint of her smugness in the glow she was giving off.

"How long was I out?"

Sync asked, ignoring the fairy's foul choice in words.

"For about a few hours. The princess got a few guards to bring you here. Now you're technically a 'guest' of the princess. Aren't you happy we don't need to sneak around like a bunch of overly starved wall masters?"

Sync shook her head, trying to figure out what she should do now.

"I see you're awake."

Sync looked up and saw Zelda walking into the room.

"Your high- Zelda, what happened to me?"

Sync asked, changing her usage of words with a quick death-stare from the princess.

"Your power, that is what happened."

Zelda explained, sitting on the bed and taking Sync's right hand, where the dark mark was.

"You do not remember what happened on that day seven years ago, probably due to Link."

Zelda said, closing her eyes as she thought back to that fateful day.

"Many years ago, after the Hero of Time defeated the evil Ganon, the seven Sages sealed the evil into the sacred realm, vowing to prevent his escape back into Hyrule at all cost. The place of his defeat, the former Hyrule Castle, was left tainted with his evil and influence and so the Royal family had built a temple to house the evil on that land, an altar being used to contain the said evil with the power of the two remaining pieces of the triforce, Wisdom and Courage. The triforce of Wisdom attached itself to me when I was still young, and so I came to know of such things and sought to safeguard the altar as much as I could. However... you came to find it."

Zelda opened her eyes and looked straight at Sync.

"I-I did?"

"I do not know why, perhaps it was the evil that was kept within that was calling out to you, or perhaps the triforce of courage was the one, believing you to be Link. No matter which is true, the fact remained that by your contact, the altar released a large amount of dark energy onto the land. The proof of your contact and link to the darkness is this mark."

Zelda touched the mark on her hand gently, as though nursing a wound.

"I do not know what this mark is, but it is also tied to the triforce itself... perhaps a 'shadow' of the triforce of courage."

"A... Shadow."

"More like the triforce of fear."

Ide laughed, though mostly ignored by Sync and the princess.

"It matters not what this is. What matters now is that we have to act quickly to revert the damages done. For seven years, the dark powers from the altar had been slowly eroding the seals placed on the sacred realm. If the seals are gone, the evil that is Ganon will return to Hyrule. That is something that I will not allow."

Zelda got up from the bed and walked over to the window of the room, looking out to the city that sat beyond the Castle walls.

"The seals have been affected to the point where the darkness of Ganon is starting to appear across the Kingdom. I fear the worst but I am unable to act with the news of the North."

"What is happening up North?"

Sync asked, noticing Zelda's sudden change in mood where her face turned slightly sour.

"... A powerful Lord from a Kingdom up North has started a war that would soon engulf Hyrule."

"A powerful Lord? I had believed that all power rested with the Royal family."

Ide pointed out.

"There was once a civil war that engulfed Hyrule. While the current Royal family is descended from the victors of that civil war, it would not be strange to find descendants of those who lost the civil war to retain some power, as well as a deep hatred for Hyrule."

"I guess there are all sorts of idiots of varying degrees in the World."

Ide muttered off-handedly. Zelda turned to Sync, ignoring what the fairy said.

"I am unable to make a move because of what that Lord has planned to do. For seven years he has tried to install puppets and spies in the royal Court but most have failed due to my interventions. When he discovered that I had been unravelling his plans, he resorted to using assassins to get rid of me. Thus far, none have succeeded as far as to giving my chamber maid a scare. But because of this, I am unable to leave the Castle walls for my own safety, and to ensure that the door to the Sacred realm remains closed."

"The door to the scared realm is in the Castle?"

Sync asked.

"Yes, it is indeed. And due to that, Sync, I need you to take my place and seek out the seals that keep the darkness at bay."

Sync stared at the princess, her mind not processing what was just said. Or maybe more likely somewhere along the lines of shock.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid her deku shrub of a brain is unable to comprehend anything that was said."

Ide muttered, flying up to the Hylian teenager's eye level. Giving herself some room, Ide flew straight forward, crashing into Sync's head.

"I have to stop doing this."

Ide muttered, shaking her head to get rid of the dancing hats that circled her head. As for Sync, the Hylian finally snapped back, with a new bruise on her forehead.

"I-I can't!"

Sync answered Zelda's request almost immediately after her stupor.

"I'm not strong, not brave, and not as smart as you!"

Sync protested outright.

"Not brave? You survived the razing of your village, went through the Lost Woods, and sneaked your way through the Castle and by-passing all of the guards. That takes quite a fair amount of courage to do."

Zelda pointed out.

"I was forced into those situations!"

Sync cried, tears starting to run down her cheeks.

"I could not even stand up to face a pack of animals! I could not even hold a sword straight! I cannot think straight! I never wanted any of this!"

The Hylian teenager started to cry uncontrollably.

"What power? What darkness? I don't want any part of this! I just want to go back! I want to see Link!"

Zelda stood there, closing her eyes and listened patiently to the cries of Sync. To Zelda, it was inevitable that it would come to this. If she had to say, Ide was right about the mark on Sync's hand; it probably was a triforce of fear. The inverse of the triforce of courage, it manifested as Sync was the twin of Link. The spirit of the eternal hero Link was split into the twins, with the parts that made the hero who he was becoming Link, and Sync came to embody the weakness of the hero, the pure opposite. The two were the same yet different. Two sides of the same piece.

It was clear to Zelda from the beginning when she first met Sync outside the temple seven years ago. She knew that Sync was special, that she too possessed the spirit of Courage, but its inverse. The mark on Sync's hand only compounded Sync's fear, triggering off whenever Sync is faced with something that her mentality could not handle. As such, Zelda placed a block in the girl's memories. It cannot undo the knowledge that Link is dead, but it stops Sync from remembering that scene that served as its trigger. There will be more triggers in the future, but this was the least Zelda could do for now. Still, seeing the Hylian girl sit on the bed and cry made Zelda think if this was truly the only option.

To Zelda, Sync would be her very first friend. A very honest and straight forward friend. Being a royal Princess, Zelda never had the chance to make any real friends, most either servants or political acquaintances. Thus Zelda did feel distraught at the sight of Sync breaking down in tears. When Sync finally calmed down to a certain extent, Zelda walked over and wrapped her arms around Sync, consoling the girl by stroking her hair gently like how a mother would console her child.

"I did not wish this upon you, Sync... if possible, I would want you to stay with me behind these walls in safety... But I cannot afford that luxury any longer."

Zelda said slowly, looking into Sync's teary eyes.

"Hyrule is in danger, and I cannot allow my selfish wishes to endanger the lives of my people. Sync, you must take your brother's place."

"But I'm no hero."

Zelda smiled gently to Sync.

"No... you're not. But who ever said you needed to be one? Heroes are not born as heroes, Sync. It is only through the trials and the hardships that they face, and emerging victorious would they be crowned with the title of Hero."

"I... I can't face such things on my own."

"Who said you needed to go alone?"

Zelda asked, glancing a look to Ide, who was just floating at one side.

"That's what I'm here for. With the great Ide around, you need not fear of anything!"

The fairy laughed.

"... Those are not the words I would call 'comforting'."

Zelda pointed out, before looking back to Sync.

"I will not lie, the road is perilous and I cannot ensure your safety... but I cannot trust any other to this task but yourself. You are tied to this darkness more than you think, Sync, and no matter how far you try to run, it will only keep chasing you until you have no where left to go."

Zelda did not mean to frighten Sync with such words but she had no choice. She needed to push the girl.

"Sync, you must be brave and face the darkness. For Hyrule... for me... for Link."

Sync's expression lightened a little at the mention of her brother.

"For... Link?"

"Yes. Your brother would bravely step forward if he could. Would you let his memory be in vain? Take his place, Sync, you must."

Sync gave it some thought and Zelda did not mind. This was not an easy task that she had given the girl. To take the place of her brother? Who was Zelda trying to convince? She had no idea what sort of darkness would await Sync with the inverse power she held within her. The seals may become even more corrupted if Sync touched them but at this point, doing something, anything, was far better than doing nothing. After a long moment of pause, Sync finally nodded, wiping away her tears.

"All right... I'll do it."

* * *

"The song I taught you seven years ago is an important song to the Royal Family. It will serve as a way for you to gain access to the seals scattered across the land."

Was what Zelda told her before Sync got ready to leave to Castle the following morning.

"Take this as a gift. It is the Hylian Shield. While I wish there is more I can offer to aid you, I am afraid that this is what I can afford to you for now. I pray it may protect you from any harm that may come your way."

Zelda said, presenting to Sync a metallic shield with the markings of the Royal family on it. Zelda had also announced to the guards that Sync was her friend and that none who served the royal family would defy her needs. With that, Sync left the Castle and headed straight back out onto Hyrule field, not knowing where she should go first.

"Let's go back to the Lost Woods!"

Ide suggested with much enthusiasm that was not shared by the Hylian teenager. If possible, she would like to avoid that place as much as possible.

"We can also ask the great Sage any more questions! I'm sure the great Sage is better at answering questions than that good-for-nothing princess. She never gives up the straight answer does she? What does she think she is? Some old wise man who lives on the top of a mountain to preach philosophy in a roundabout manner?"

Sync was about to question Ide's choice of allegory but decided not to. If she started to react to everything this fairy said, she would be tired before she could even get anywhere. And so she just decided to shut her mouth and just keep walking. But walking usually had its limits, as Sync would find out about a few hours later. With the Sun near its apex, Sync swore the temperature just rose to be on the same level as the crater of Death Mountain. She wished she would meet another nice carriage driver who would offer her a ride to anywhere. Well, maybe not anywhere. Dragging her feet for another hour or so, Sync saw something in the distance. A structure of some sort. If she recalled correctly, the nearest village to the Castle was Kakariko village, but she was not heading up Death Mountain just yet. So the nearest establishment should be-

"... Lon lon ranch."

Sync said after she got close enough to see the high wooden fences that were built around the ranch to prevent the animals within from running out.

"Do you know of this zoo?"

Ide asked.

"Well, they are famous for their Lon lon milk and their horses. However lately I had heard that they were losing business because of some competitor nearby."

Sync explained as she headed towards the entrance of the ranch.

"Is their competition that good? Or are they just bad at doing what they are suppose to be doing?"

"I'm not sure. I have not tasted the competitor's milk before, so I cannot say for certain."

Sync admitted, walking through the main gates of the ranch.

"What do you plan on doing here? Planning to steal something? I can help with that."

"I'm planning on buying food, not steal."

Sync sighed, reaching the main ranch where a few buildings surrounded a large fenced up pasture that had several cows and horses grazing on. But what Sync noticed strange about the ranch was the lack of people. Cows, horses and even a whole flock of coccos occupied the ranch, but no one else. The stables and the other buildings seem to be slightly neglected, the outlook on the buildings showing signs of deterioration.

"They all look abandoned."

Sync noted as she walked towards the centre.

"Maybe they all ran away when they smelled your feet."

"No one smelled my feet."

That was seriously out of point. Putting aside the smelling of feet, Sync seemed to be bothered by something else.

"It doesn't look like a place that was suppose to be popular."

Sync said, walking over to the stables where she gave the door a slight push and it creaked open, as though it had not been opened in years.

"Do these people even know how to clean? It smells worse than it looks."

Ide muttered as they stepped into the stables. Sync knelt down to inspect the pens where the horse would stay in.

"... These hay are fresh."

She noted, getting back up to her feet.

"The buildings look old and dirty, but someone is still using the place."

"You mean they are just too lazy to fix the house."

"If only that were the case."

Sync added, walking out of the stables. If the ranch was not completely abandoned, then where did everyone go?

"Why don't we check the other buildings?"

Ide suggested.

"It's rude to enter someone's house without their permission."

"So says the person who just waltzed into the stable unannounced. Besides, heroes can enter where ever they want!"

Sync was really sceptical about that.

"Isn't that bad?"

"Call it a 'hero's right'."

"That's not a right."

Sync sighed, knowing that the foul mouthed fairy was not someone with a whole lot of common sense. So why does she still feel the urge to try to argue with the floating ball of light? Sync walked back out towards the pasture in hopes of finding out anything more she could learn about the disappearance of the people.

"Could it be..."

Ide trailed off, as though she knew something.

"What is it?"

Sync dared to ask, knowing full well by now not to expect much.

"ALIENS."

"... Okay, moving on."

Aliens. Coming from a fairy?

"I'm serious! Aliens! With large glowing eyes and weird cow fetishes! Hey! Where are you walking off to now, you large piece of shabom?"

To get away from the fairy, probably. Sync walked to the fenced pasture and watched the horses and cows graze peacefully. There was something about watching them that made Sync remember a little of the past. The old horse, Tanlin, though stubborn at times, would often keep her company whenever she threw a tantrum. She wondered if the old horse made it out safely. Reaching into her pouch, Sync took out the old flute she kept throughout the years. She placed the mouth piece leveled under her lips as she blew slightly into it.

The tune that Sync played was one that she was taught by Zelda. She had no idea that it was considered an 'important' song, but it usually soothes her whenever she felt down. Unbeknownst to Sync, the song had also captured the attention of all of the animals in the area, lulled into a calming trance. When Sync opened her eyes, she was surprised to see the animals formed a large ring around her, like how a storyteller would be surrounded by children. And it was from this group of animals that two horses approached her. One was a majestic light brown coloured horse with a white mane. Strong and yet gentle, the horse seemed intrigued and curious about Sync. As for the other horse, it was older, grey and-

"... Tanlin?"

The old horse gave her an approving gesture. Sync could not believe her eyes as she reached out and stroked the old horse gently. She could not believe that Tanlin managed to get out and survive. But how did he end up here?

"Hey! Get away from the horses!"

An angry voice shouted, making Sync turn around. And the first thing she saw when she did was the sharp end of a pitchfork.

"Who are you? And what do you want on my ranch?"

Looking at the holder of the pitchfork, Sync saw that it was a rather plump man who held onto the fork and his image did not really match that of a ranch owner, but rather more like someone who would be sleeping the day away.

"I-I just know this horse."

Sync said, pointing to Tanlin. The man raised an eyebrow in confusion then he seemed to come to a realisation.

"Oh! So you're the owner of that old horse!"

The man laughed, putting aside the pitch fork.

"This old horse came wandering into my ranch the other day and I thought him a little too tame to be a wild one. Which village do you come from?"

"... Kashira."

Sync was a little hesitant to answer it. At the mention of her village, the man sighed.

"Aye, a pity that it was attacked when it was. Good thing you survived that though, I hear not many did."

Sync shuddered to think of such an event but her mind refused to think any further than that. Was it part of Zelda's magic? It gave her a slight dull pain in her head whenever her mind tries to create an image.

"Are you all right? You look tired. Why not rest for the night? I have an empty room you could use."

Sync felt a tinge of sadness behind his tone.

"You are a little too trusting old fart, you've only met Sync and I and you're willing to give us shelter?"

Ide pointed out, but the man simply laughed. It seems Sync is the only one to find the fairy's foul mouth unbearable. Others seem to find it adorable. Or just ignorable.

"The land is down on hard times, and what little we have left we enjoy with others. Otherwise it would only lead us to live all alone."

Something about the man's tone told Sync that there was a specific reason behind his generous offer. A sad and depressing reason.

"Come come, no need to be a stranger."

The man said, leading the way back to the house. Sync glanced to the old horse and smiled. She guess she could take things easy for now.

"That old fart is one thing, but are you sure you want to follow him?"

Ide asked as they followed the man back to house.

"The journey to the woods is not something that can be taken in a day on foot."

Sync reasoned but that was not what the fairy was talking about.

"Not that, you dimwit, I'm talking about you being a young maiden with less brains than appeal, all alone in a house with a man who probably has an abundance of energy with no where to project them to."

"He looks rather tired to me."

"Are you seriously saying that?"

"Yes?"

At this point Ide decided that anything else said would be a breach of maturity rating, and therefore decided to refrain herself from saying more than that. Luckily for Ide, nothing much happened, or at least nothing that Ide's wild fantasies imagined happened. After being invited into the house, the man set out a meal of simple soup, bread and cheese.

"Cheese? Now that's something I have not seen for some time."

Ide admitted as they settled in for the meal.

"They have cheese in the woods?"

Sync wondered.

"No, but from time to time I would venture out of the woods to explore. Staying in those woods constantly made my wings cramped."

Sync had to wonder if that were the case, then why did she find this fairy in a chest.

"How about yourself?"

Ide asked Sync, who dipped her bread in the soup to soften it and bit on it.

"Hmm... my brother does most of the cooking, but for some reason he really likes drinks like milk and weird coloured liquids, and for some odd reason can go on for days without food... just drinks."

Sync remembered the past when Link actually went to buy five bottles of blue and red liquids from a pair of old hags who looked down right suspicious.

"Your brother was on a constant liquid diet?"

"Maybe."

Ide now had to question just how did these siblings actually managed to grow up properly. Just who was their guardian?

"Ha ha! You sure can eat!"

The man laughed, serving more helpings of cheese and soup. Sync, who had grown up with this type of food, found it more palatable than what Zelda tried to serve her. Grand meals are tiring to eat and more so when Sync was constantly being watched by the princess of the lands. 'Putting up a show', as Ide would call it, chiding Sync each time she did not follow some sort of 'protocol' or 'table manners'. Sync could not help it if she wasn't brought up with the knowledge of such 'table manners'.

"My name's Talos, by the way."

The man finally introduced himself.

"I'm Sync."

"And I'm the great Ide!"

"I see, I see. And where are you heading to?"

"To the Lost Woods, first of all."

Sync said, not too sure herself on where they had to go.

"Travellers, eh?"

Talos nodded in understanding.

"Well... sort of, I guess."

"You are sure well-armed for a traveller."

The older man noted Sync's sword and shield.

"Well, there have been news of those Stalfos, so one can never be too careful."

Though to Sync, her problem lay more on the burn mark on her hand rather than those Stalfos.

"But besides that, hey old fart! What happened to this zoo? It looks like a skultula infestation went into overdrive."

Ide asked, obviously well behind her list of vulgarities to use.

"Ah, that... It's... nothing."

Talos muttered, though both Sync and Ide could tell it was hardly 'nothing'.

"I-it's getting late. You can use the first room on the second floor."

Talos quickly changed the topic and got up to head back to the kitchen. Sync felt that she would not be able to get anymore out of his and so decided to retire to the room she was lent. Stepping into the room, the first thing Sync noticed was the decorations of the room itself. If there was one word to describe it, it was-

"... Very pink."

Ide pointed out since Sync was still rather unaccustomed to seeing so much of a single colour tone in one single room. Sync felt rather uncomfortable in this setting and had a very strong urge to run out.

"Is everything all right?"

Talos came up to the room and saw Sync still frozen at the sight of the room.

"Ah, sorry about that. That's the only room available. It might not suit a man's taste, but it's better than nothing."

"Apparently you look like a man to most people, they must be as blind as a Goron dating a deku shrub. Well, can't say you don't act like a man."

Ide said to Sync, who was not really focused on that at the moment. While it is true that Sync looked much like her brother, and therefore inherited several masculine tones, it is also the same that Link had many feminine features as well. It is more likely that people judged the gender of a person by the way they dressed, and Sync was certainly dressed much like a man. Sync swore that if her brother ever dressed up like a girl and no one noticed, she would eat a shoe. Or the fairy.

Honestly, the thought of her brother dressing up in some skimpy cloth dress was odd enough, but when Sync tried to think of a reason why her brother would actually do something as shameless as that, her mind could only go to 1) sneaking into a girls only area; 2) peeping into windows or eavesdropping on the conversations of girls; 3) try to talk to a girl who would otherwise not talk to him if he were dressed as a man. Neither of those sounded good in her mind and only painted her brother as a criminal. Please say it isn't so.

"Do you have a daughter?"

Ide asked Talos, who was a little surprised.

"H-how did you know?"

"Erm... Pink room? Feminine decorations? I do believe that if you do not have a daughter, which I would sorely wish you do, then I would say you have a very strange and peculiar choice of decorations and probably should get yourself checked by a doctor... or a goron healer if that is your thing."

"A goron healer?"

Talos seemed confused by that.

"I hear they heal their wounds by bashing their heads against rocks, or rolling through ice mountains, not sure which is which... Why are you giving me that look? Don't you know what a goron healer is?... I'm surrounded by simpletons."

Ide muttered in utter dismay.

"Well? So what about your daughter? Did she run off with a knight in shining armour and leave your fat ass alone for a better life than in a zoo?"

Ide asked and no one really stopped her from saying those things. Like always, only Sync seemed to be concerned about what the fairy says.

"If only that were so."

Talos sighed.

"If you are from Kashira, then I'm sure you have heard that my ranch recently has had a large competitor."

"So I've heard, although I seriously do not believe that the economic and social atmosphere of this zoo, or any other place in Hyrule outside of the forests, would interest anyone with a sizeable brain larger than a deku nut. But please, by all means, do carry on with your rant that may or may not fall upon ears that wished they would bleed enough to clot up and defend itself from anything more devastatingly boring."

Ide said (Please note, Sync is still in a stupor about the room but she can more or less listen in).

"In the beginning it was fine. We still had our customers and our products were still trusted by the people. But soon fewer and fewer people came to ranch. Our competitor kept taking away our customers. None of my regular customers would tell me why they would leave and soon... my daughter decided that something had to be done. She was convinced that our competitor was doing something wrong to take our customers and she ran out in the middle of night... she never came back since then."

Talos finally admitted.

"... Are you an idiot?"

Was the first thing Ide asked.

"First off, if your competitor is able to take away your customers, then they must be doing something to attract your customers better. Even if they are doing something illegal, it should be obviously clear that they are evil and therefore you should have gone out and do something rather than leaving it up to fate and let your little zoo go to ruin! And lastly, if your daughter ran out in the middle of the night and did not return, then shouldn't it be your duty as her father to go out and look for her? ! Not waste around mopping about like a dried up Zora in the middle of the desert!"

Ide's frustrations were clearly stated across, making Talos realise his mistake.

"Y-you're right! I should be looking for Maloni!"

Without another word, the out-of-shape man ran back down the stairs and out of the house whilst screaming out the name of his daughter.

"... That is one sign of a sexual deviant."

Ide muttered, watching from the window at Talos still screaming out for his daughter while running out of the ranch.

"Does he actually plan to run without a proper direction?"

Ide now turned to Sync, who had somewhat been able to accustom herself to the room.

"So? What do you want to do?"

Ide asked the Hylian teenager, who was rather confused by what was expected her in this scenario.

"There's nothing I can do, is there?"

Sync muttered, sitting down on the overly soft bed. She really could not get used to this.

"You're being too naive, Sync! You're now a hero! Or at least trying to be one. You should jump into danger whenever and where ever! Saving damsels in distress and stuff!"

"I have no idea what you are expecting of me. I'm no hero, I've said that over and over again. I am doing this because Zelda asked me to. And I'm a girl. What am I going to do about saving damsels? I'm a damsel in self-distress right now."

"That's just your deku-shrub of a brain being lazy."

"I believe it is better known as 'self-preservation'."

Sync did not like to argue with the fairy. It never ends well, nor does it end at all. She glanced over to look at the wall where she placed her sword and shield. The sword she received from her brother, and the shield she received from Zelda. For what reason were such things entrusted onto her?

"... I'm no... hero."

* * *

"... She is still not willing."

The hooded figure said.

"This requires a little more... persuasion."

Taking out a bow, the hooded person drew the bow string, aimed at the open window.


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda

Mark of Courage

Chapter 7

She slung her sword around her back as she walked down the stairs, fitting her shield onto her back as well while walking out of the house. The cool breeze of the night air played with her bangs across her undeterred blue eyes. In her hand grip a single crumpled letter. She did not know just who sent this, but it was clear that she was the only one who could do anything about this.

"I swear, whoever shot that arrow is going to suffer!"

Ide was practically fuming since the arrow in question was the same one that carried the letter she held and it nearly hit Ide. Walking to the stables, she looked to the old horse that stay in the last pen. Walking over, the horse seemed to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey there, old guy... do you think you can help me?"

She asked, stroking the old horse. The old horse looked at her for a moment, before turning and looking at the pen next to his, where a beautiful reddish brown horse was. The young horse seemed to be rather interested in her. Sync looked at the old horse in confusion but Tanlin merely nudged her towards the other pen.

"Are you willing to help me?"

She asked the young horse and the horse gave an approving neigh, stopping one hoof down a few times.

"All right then. Let's go."

Looking around, she saw that there was only one horse saddle available and sewn on the saddle were the words 'Epona'. The young horse seemed to nudge her to take the saddle, indicating that the saddle was indeed the saddle for this horse.

"... All right, Epona, let's see what you can do."

She climbed onto the horse after strapping in the saddle and heeled the sides. Epona then ran out towards the exit of the ranch and out into the open fields of Hyrule.

* * *

 **A few minutes before**

Sitting on the overly soft bed, Sync was mulling over her own inability to act. It was not so much as she did not want to do anything, but more along the lines of her own belief in her own abilities was almost non-existent. That much Ide could tell. Sync had no doubt displayed some level of skill, and while Ide could argue that Sync's skills were not as high as where most 'heroes' would be, Sync was undoubtedly better than most when it came to fighting. As Ide said before, it all voiced down to Sync's self-doubting that prevented the girl from doing anything. If what Zelda said was correct, then Sync's mark was compounding her fears. It was increasing her insecurities and preventing her from taking action. But why and how? Ide had never heard of a 'shadow' triforce, and even if they should exist, why are they not similar to the originals, but rather act as their opposites? Or was it due to Sync's unusual birth?

Zelda had explained that the one who would bear the spirit of courage, as well as being the true bearer of the triforce of courage would always be Link. However Link was born as a twin to Sync. The spirit of courage chose Link, as it had always done, but Sync, who shared the same blood, was also connected. Was the spirit of courage and the triforce actually be feeding off Sync's courage? Leaving the girl with nothing but fear? That was what Ide had thought at first but somehow it did not make sense. Why would the triforce be malevelant to Sync? If the mark she bore was an actual 'shadow' of the original, then why would it not give Sync power? Sync was like a 'copy' of Link, but she seemed to have been given the exact opposite.

If anything, Sync's misfortunes only seem to compound upon themselves. Ide had no idea just what that mark is and Zelda did not know either. Perhaps the Sage of the forest did? The Sage did seem to show some understanding of Sync's predicament, but chose not to share any information with anyone. In the first place, why did the Sage know more than Zelda, who is the bearer of the triforce of Wisdom? How is that logical? Thinking back, if Sync truly held a 'triforce of fear', then wouldn't that mean that a 'shadow' version of the other two parts exists as well? 'Triforce of weakness' and 'triforce of ignorance'. Or maybe you could call the inverse of the triforce of Wisdom, the 'triforce of stupidity'.

"... Heh heh heh, 'stupidity'."

Ide could not help but laugh that part out.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

Sync looked up to Ide, who was trying to hide her amusement.

"No no, it's nothing-"

Before the fairy could finish, something extremely sharp flew straight through the window and past Sync's ear, sailing right inbetween Ide's two right wings (and singed a little off the top wing), imbedding itself into the wall behind the fairy. For a short moment, the two in the room were stunned into silence. Then-

"OOOWWW! WHAT WAS THAT? ! WHO DID THAT? ! MY WING! GAH!"

While Ide was busy screaming and wailing about her wing, Sync walked over to the wall where she realised that the object in question was actually an arrow with a piece of paper attached to it. Sync took the piece of paper and unravelled it. Looking at the piece of paper, she quite scanned through its contents.

"What is it? Is it an 'IOU' for the old fart? Did he forget to pay up some loans? What is the interest rate for loans in Hyrule anyway? Do they have have some sort of easy installment plan? How about the need for collateral? What do people in Hyrule use as collateral anyway? Cows? Cucco? What sort of mad banking establishment would even think of taking in a cucco as collateral? Do they have a death wish? How much is a cucco worth anyway? Why doesn't anyone sell cuccos? Where did they appear from? How does one start a cucco farm? And speaking of which, why don't the army just strap cuccos to their armour?"

Ide asked. Sync did not bother to question the fairy on what those words meant. Probably did not mean much anyway.

"It is a detailed location on where the ranch owner's daughter is."

Sync said, taking another look at the paper.

"It says that Maloni, Talos's daughter, is held captive by the competitor of this ranch, called 'Veran Ranch'. Apparently Veran Ranch has been resorting to all sorts of methods to 'black mail' customers into buying their goods, one of which includes kidnapping."

Sync said, reading off the note with a slight sceptical look on her face.

"What? ! Those evil scumbags! They do not deserve to live! We should string them up and dip them in the pits of Death Mountain! Come on, Sync! We must go!"

Ide said, heading towards the door but then realised that her Hylian companion was not following.

"Sync?"

"... I can't go to rescue them."

Sync said. Ide was rather frustrated by Sync's constant self-doubting

"Well, if you won't, then who will?"

Sync seemed rather troubled by this. While the girl knew the she should go rescue Malone and the other captives, her own doubts and fears prevented her from acting.

"... I... I'll go find Talos."

Sync decided, getting her gear and heading out the door.

"... That old fart? What do you expect him to do? Roll over and send in a cucco army? Wait... that might actually work."

* * *

 **Present**

While Sync did say that she wanted to find Talos, she had no idea just where he was, or how to find him. But seeing as how he was not exactly fit, he should not have run far. Epona was a fast and steady steed, able to carry Sync quickly across the fields without breaking a sweat. But as it was night, Sync could not tell just how fast they were going, or in which general direction she had to go to find Talos. And Talos never did run off with a proper direction in the first place. So Sync just picked a random direction and followed it.

"What are you going to do if you can't find that old fart?"

Ide asked, grabbing hold of Sync's tunic to ensure she didn't fly off.

"Then I'll go to the nearest town and alert the Hylian Knights."

Sync answered simply.

"You really do not plan to go save those people?"

"... I can't."

Sync's answer was the usual. There was not much Ide could say since she remembered what the Sage of the forest told her. 'Guide, not lead'. Epona continued to gallop at full speed and after awhile, it became apparent to both Sync and Ide that Epona wasn't just heading in a single direction. The horse was actually heading towards a certain direction.

"Woah woah, where are you taking me?"

Sync asked, trying to turn Epona's direction but the horse stubbornly refused, continuing onwards in her current course.

"Hey, isn't that?"

Ide pointed forward in the direction Epona was heading towards where a certain large dominating shape started to make itself seen. Surrounded by high black barbed fences, the sharp towers that dotted around the entire compound and cold dark stone walls made the whole complex look like a giant prison. It was only when they were close enough to the complex that Epona slowed and allowed Sync to take the reigns once more.

"Isn't this that 'Veran Ranch'?"

Ide pointed to a large and rather sinister looking board that was on top of a pair of nasty looking black gates. On the board were the crudely written words 'Veran Ranch'.

"... Eh?"

Sync was confused at this point why did she end up here and looked at Epona, who was obviously not going to say anything since horses don't speak Hylian.

"So? What are you going to do now, Sync? Still want to try and find a guard post to get help?"

"Obviously!"

Sync snapped, trying to get Epona to turn around but to no avail.

"Since we're here, we might as well do something. Or are you saying you will abandon those people to their fate of being hostages to some greedy evil and perverse fat man?"

Ide asked, watching Sync get off the horse that refused to budge.

"... That's rather specific."

Sync commented on Ide's idea of what the owner of Veran Ranch seemed to be.

"Well, for someone to stoop so low, he has to be that at the very least. And bald! Not to mention a weird curly mustache. Smoking as well, cause we need to disencourage kids from smoking by associating the habit with a negative image. Come on, let's go in a save those people!"

Sync bit her lip, not really agreeing with the fairy, but her sense of justice (no matter how low it was) was nagging at her internally about going into the ranch to save those people. Her anxiety was growing ever stronger the more she tried to think about it. And the more she became anxious, the greater her fear.

"Hmm? Uh oh."

Ide noticed that Sync's right hand was starting to be surrounded by the similar dark smoke like energies that were coming out of the mark on her hand.

"Sync! Snap out of it!"

Ide shouted into the Hylian's ear, making her mind focus back onto reality and the dark energies dissipated.

"Wha-"

Before Sync could rationalise what had happened, Ide flew up and slapped Sync with one of her wings. To be honest, it hurt a whole lot more than it appeared. Do not underestimate fairy wings.

"Stop thinking so much, you'll only hurt what's left of your brain."

Ide said, her words as sharp as always.

"What you need to focus now is to go in, sword shining, and go do 'hero stuff'."

'Hero stuff' was a very vague term to use and to be honest, Sync was still rather reluctant to do any 'hero' things. She looked back at the entrance to Veran Ranch and felt her stomach feel uneasily queasy.

"Don't be such a coward and go!"

With one mighty ram, Ide forced Sync forward and the Hylian girl crashed into the gate, which was unlocked and let Sync fall right through. The Hylian crashed into the ground and thought she saw more copies of Ide dancing around her head.

"Ow... what kind of place has a gate like that and does not lock it?"

Sync groaned, getting back up to her feet.

"A typical 'evil lair'? You know, the kind that leaves their front entrance unlocked but keeps the door to their main room locked up and secured."

Ide replied though her explanation needed a whole lot of work.

"Well, you've taken one step in already, so let's just hurry on up and- Hey! Where are you going? !"

Ide noticed that Sync was trying to make a run for it and so the fairy had no choice but the grab the Hylian by her tunic and drag her back. An interesting note is that fairies do have more strength than they appear. Just don't question anything the fairy does. It's rude.

"Forgive me Sage of forest, but this girl is really too much!"

Ide muttered, referring back to how she was given specific instructions to 'guide'. That meant that Ide had to allow Sync to make all of the decisions and Ide could only follow through and give advice. But that was boring. And so, the fairy decided that Sync would need more 'convincing'. And by 'convincing', the fairy meant dragging the reluctant Hylian deep into the heart of the ranch. The Veran Ranch was quite a contrast to the decrepit Lon Lon Ranch. While the Lon Lon Ranch had obviously seen better days, the Veran Ranch was rather well maintained.

Larger than its losing competitor, the Veran Ranch seemed to boast three stables and a large central pasture where large number of cows were feeding. However it would seem that the number of cows was beyond the holding capacity of the pasture and the stables seemed to hold more horses than they should. This was not a Ranch, it was a farm. A farm with terrible conditions for the animals. The walls of the Veran Ranch were also painted in a dark and ominous colour.

"Basically, the whole place just looks evil."

Ide muttered, resting on Sync's shoulder once the Hylian decided that running away was pointless.

"Auu..."

Sync gave a weak whimper as she looked around for some place to hide.

"Whoever designed this place certainly has a rather limited job scope- Huh? Sync?"

Ide looked around and found that the Hylian girl had disappeared.

"... No cardboard boxes around, and no trace of being sent into another World... she's just... gone. How does she do that?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Zelda**

 **Mark of Courage**

 **Chapter 8**

The young Hylian girl had indeed disappeared from Ide's side, but not of her own accord. For some reason beyond anyone's understanding, the ground beneath the Hylian sudden opened up like a trap door and dropped her some distance down into a dark pit. Fortunately for Sync, the pit seemed to be filled with something that soften her blow. Unfortunately for her, when her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she discovered that what she landed on were a pile of bones.

"..."

Coloured drained from her face as fear gripped a hold over her. The dark energies from the mark on her right hand pulsated, resonating with her fear. It was then a sudden sharp pain pierced through her head. It made her stop thinking and shake her fear off for that split second, long enough for the dark energies to receded back into the mark.

"Ow ow ow..."

Sync looked at her hand and saw that her mark was once again dormant.

"... Zelda's spell."

Sync muttered, knowing that whatever the princess did to her helped her through these terrible times. However it would seem that the spell would only activate when a certain threshold is passed. If possible, Sync should avoid reaching that threshold at all cost. She tried to reason with herself. These bones were too large to be human or hylian. They were bones of animals. But the number of bones was still quite astounding. And these bones showed signs of age, otherwise they would not have shattered so easily when she landed on them.

For one reason or another, these thoughts and reasonings managed to calm her down somewhat. Looking back up, she could only see darkness. Whatever trapdoor she fell through closed itself. Why was such a trapdoor there in the first place? And why did it spring open under her, only to close up once more? Nothing was making much sense, but then again, nothing did these days. Looking around, Sync noticed that there was a tunnel of sorts leading out of the pit. Though small, the tunnel was still large enough for Sync to crawl through.

"... Crawling seems to be a highlight of my life."

The reluctant heroine muttered as she crawled into the tunnel. The tunnel seemed to snake around, twisting and turning but Sync managed to squeeze through, finally emerging out into a small room filled with shelves and crates. A storeroom of sorts.

"Why would anyone connect that death pit to a storeroom?"

Sync wondered out loud but obviously no one was around to answer that. The storeroom and crates seemed to be filled with grain and wheat.

"... They seem to be doing a proper business, despite the outlook of the entire ranch."

Sync noted, but upon careful inspection, she noticed there was something about the grain and wheat that did not seem normal.

"Are they coated in something?"

She wondered, picking up a grain and noticing it had a slight shine to it. That was when she felt a slight tingling sensation in her hand. Her mark was reacting to the grain. But why was it? It was not as though she was 'afraid' of the grain, was she? While the reaction was minor, Sync still put the grain away. If it had anything to do with her mark, she did not want to have anything to do with it. The less response she got out of her mark, the better, though that seemed to be rather counter-intuitive, considering the nature of the request Zelda asked her to perform. Leaving the storeroom, Sync found herself standing in a dimly lit hallway with multiple iron doors lining the hallway. It was strange to find there so many iron doors, unless the owners did not want anyone going in. Or out. She took a peek through the first door down the hallway and immediately regretted it.

"! ! !"

She staggered back and covered her mouth as she tried to resist the urge to vomit. The small room was dark red, painted by stale blood. The stench of death and decay could clearly be smelled through the door. The remains of some dead creature. It was too disgusting to identify but the more important problem was that Sync felt her mark starting to react once more to her fear. She had to calm herself down. Taking in deep breaths, she forced her mind to shut out all thoughts until her heart could steady itself. Shaking her head out of its stupor, she turned and looked around. Were all doors the same? It was hard to tell but it would be best if she avoided looking into each room. Following the hallway, Sync soon found herself staring at a large bolted door with a large metal lock on it. She had no key and looking at the lock made her think of one thing.

"... What sort of key can fit such a large lock?"

She asked aloud. And it would seem that her voice seemed to cause a reaction.

"Who goes there?"

A voice asked, making Sync jump and hide in one corner out of fear.

"Is someone there?"

The voice asked once more. Sync lifted her head as she realised that the voice was a normal woman's voice.

"... W-who's there?"

Sync asked nervously. The voice seemed heave a sigh of relief.

"You're not 'him'. Hurry! you must get us out of here!"

"W-wait a minute! Who is 'he'? 'Us'? 'Get out'? What are you talking about?"

Obviously Sync was not updated on current affairs. Or she was still somewhat scared to the point her brain wasn't functioning right.

"We were kidnapped and locked down here! You must help us get out!"

Kidnapped? The word circulated around Sync's head before it finally dawned upon her.

"The missing people."

"You mean no one had been looking for us?"

Sync did not have the heart to tell them that she ended up here by mistake. Actually, it was not by any mistake, but rather by a problem caused by her own indecisiveness to get on with the program.

"A-anyway, where are the keys?"

Sync asked, looking around.

"They should be on a hook near the main door."

Sync looked in the direction and saw that there was indeed a key ring with tons of keys dangling from it on the hook by the door. Why didn't she noticed it earlier? Grabbing the keys, she started to look for a key that might fit the large lock, however that was nowhere to be found on the key ring. So much for escaping first.

"The key to the main door is in this room."

The voice said, making Sync question that motive.

"It is a copy and 'that' bastard threw it in here to mock us."

What a sick personality, and what a stupid idea for the kidnapper to have. Throw in a copy of the key to the dungeon into one of the prisoner's cell? That is beyond idiotic. She looked at the keys and the row of locked doors in the hall.

"This might take some time..."

Sync muttered.

"First of all, where are you?"

Sync asked, prioritising her objectives.

"Here, second room on the left."

A hand stuck out from the small bars of the door. Sync walked over and looked at the lock on the door. It looked the same as every other lock, but upon closer inspection, Sync noticed that the lock had a certain number etched on it. Looking back at the keys, she noticed that the keys had similar markings.

"... That was simple."

Sync said as she began to look through the keys and after a while found the key with the corresponding number. Inserting the key into the lock, she turned it and the lock open with a 'click'. Pushing the door open, Sync stood back as the prisoner behind the door stepped out. A young woman with long fiery orange hair and clear bright blue eyes.

"Thank you so much for rescuing me-..."

The woman said before stopping mid-sentence, looking intently at Sync.

"Aren't you... my Prince?"

"... Excuse me?"

Sync thought she heard wrongly but apparently she didn't as the young woman's eyes lit up and simply hugged Sync tightly.

"Ah! My prince! I thought I would never see you again!"

"P-prince? Wait, what? !"

A little slow on the uptake, but Sync soon managed to get the young woman off her.

"Look, I don't know who this 'prince' is, but he's definitely not me. In the first place, I don't even know you!"

Sync tried to reason but apparently this girl did not really get it.

"Aw, you forgot all about me, prince? I'm Maloni, you saved me seven years ago."

"'Saved'? I do not recall saving anyone."

Sync's thought immediately went to her brother, but with Zelda's magic, that thought of her brother's death was quickly dismissed. Well, at least Sync realised that this Maloni was probably saved by her brother.

"To you, it may have been a small matter, but to me... it was everything."

Sync now decided that this girl was 'dangerous'. No matter how you looked at it, 'danger' was written all over her.

"Why don't you go unlock the other doors and free the others. I will go and unlock the main door."

Sync quickly diverted Maloni's attention and tossed her the key ring before going into Maloni's cell and looking for the key. And just like Maloni said, it was inside the cell, but located at the top, in a small opening near the ceiling. Looking around, Sync could find a crate that she could stand on, but the problem was the crate looked a little heavy for her to move on her own. Should she throw something at it? Looking around, she saw a small pebble on the floor. Picking it up, Sync looked back at the small hole the key was tucked into.

With a good aim, she could dislodge the key and get it to drop. Her aim was not as good as her brother's but she had to try either way. Steadying herself, Sync threw the stone up and prayed hard. With luck, the pebble hit the key and managed to dislodge it, letting the large key drop onto the floor. Sync wasted no time in grabbing the key, and for some reason she thought she heard a strange music being played somewhere in the back of her head. Ignoring the music in her head, Sync headed out of the cell and saw that Maloni had released the remaining prisoners.

They were mainly women and were the wives or daughters of local merchants and were held against their will to be used as hostages. Unfortunately, there were some who did not make it. Either through abuse or through starvation, the deceased showed signs of a certain corruption that was all too eerily familiar to Sync. Shaking that thought out of her head, Sync led the hostages towards the exit and unlocked the giant lock. Pushing the door aside, Sync saw that the way out was up a long flight of stairs that were dimly lit by the dying light of torches. As if it weren't enough, Sync now had to deal with the full attention of Maloni who just would not shut up.

"Ah, my prince, how I have longed for you!"

This woman was worse than an animal in heat. And telling her that she got the wrong person did not help one bit.

"Oh, you jest. You are the prince who saved me those years back. I am never wrong."

Well, she is now. Sync tried her best to ignore to young love-struck maiden and continued to lead the hostages up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Sync saw that they were barred from going any further by a single door. There were multiple switches on the wall and yet only one door. Asking the hostages would yield no answers and so Sync had to think. She looked around and saw that each switch had a strange lamp above and that the lamps were not lighted. Flipping one switch would ignite two lamps and flipping another will ignite another two, unless one has already been lit, in which case it would put it out.

"... I hate puzzles."

Sync muttered as she look at the switches and tried to think about the answer. Why would the owner of this place build such an incredibly annoying contraption? Do people generally enjoy puzzles? Not Sync. She liked the straightforward sort of business, particularly if she had a pointy edge in her hand to 'handle' that business. After flipping a few more switches, Sync finally managed to get all the lights turned on and the door gave off a loud sound. Trying the door, Sync found it to be unlocked. Upon exiting the dungeons, Sync found that they were in some sort of lavish hallway.

Decorated by paintings and statues, it gave off the feeling of some rich person's home. Since Sync did not use the main entrance to get in, she wouldn't know which way to go. However, that was not the only thing that Sync had to worry about. The mark on her hand started to pulsate as it seemed to sense a dark energy similar to itself. Those pulses made Sync feel drained and her orientation distorted. She tried to shake that feeling off but her mind still felt heavy. She knew that the longer she stayed in here, the stronger the feeling would be and she did not like where that would lead her to.

Going down the corridor, Sync felt herself being constantly drained, as though something was sucking out her energy, but still she pressed on. Wandering down the hallway, Sync was getting the feeling that either they were going in the wrong direction, or her body was reaching the point of no return. Either way did not spell anything good for her or for those following behind her. But it wasn't long before they reached the end of the hallway, which led them to a large entrance hall. With the large doors just across the hall, it would seem as though their end was just in reach.

"So you are the little rat that has been sneaking around my mansion."

A loud voice boomed, making Sync and the others stop and look around for the source. However the source came from somewhere they did not expect. From the ceiling above the entrance hall dropped a rather large figure, crashing into the ground with a loud sound. Dressed in rather flamboyant rich silk clothes, the large man easily stood two heads taller than Sync and his size was at least five times across. Sync was surprised that his clothes did not burst with all of that fat. Rather, why was he up in the ceiling?

"Did you really think I would not notice your little 'entrance'?"

The large man laughed, twirling one of his long mustaches with his stubby finger. Sync did not want to fight another Hylian if she could help it, but there was something about this man that did not sit quite right with her.

"Hm? You, I remember you. You are that pesky boy in green who ridiculed me seven years ago!"

The man snapped at Sync. But Sync did not remember pissing off anyone seven years ago, so once again it must be her brother.

"I have endured an unbearable amount of humiliation because of you! I will have my revenge on you!"

Without warning, the large man raised a fist and brought it down to Sync, who managed to dodge to one side. The fist of the man seemed to crashed into the ground and created a hole in the ground. That man's attack was no simple attack. This feeling of dread that Sync felt was similar to her mark.

"The dark ones gave me power! Gave me strength! I will crush anyone who opposes me! And through them, I will take over Hyrule from the shadows! Through the merchants and markets, and cause Hyrule to fall into instability! All to pave the way for the glorious return of my dark masters! Me! The great Sarbavian! Will be greatly rewarded for my deeds!"

This man was clearly mad, and Sync had to wonder if all villians were prone to reveal their plans in the middle of battle. Not to mention such a slow and rather passive method of evil take-overs. Sync had no choice, this battle was going to be dangerous. Drawing her sword and shield, Sync stood ready against the mad rancher.

"Ha! Do you truly believe a mere blade can harm the greatness of my dark master? Behold! The power of darkness!"

Throwing his hands into the air, Sarbavian released a large wave of energy that knocked everyone back except for Sync. Perhaps it was due to her mark but the intensity of the dark energies within her was starting to flare up due to Sarbavian's actions. With Sync's senses dulled, it was hard for her to get a good feel for the battle. Everything felt too heavy for her and dodging attacks was the best she could do, otherwise her shield would take the full brunt of the punches that the mad rancher would throw at her.

"Ha ha ha! What's the matter, boy? Unable to stand up now? Where is your bravado? Where is your 'justice'? You are nothing!"

Sarbavian laughed hysterically, swinging his fists at the young Hylian wildly. Sync felt the limits of her strength almost giving out. The pain burning within her was too great. This distraction caused Sync to stumble and trip over her own legs, resulting in her falling to the ground.

"Ha ha ha! Pathetic worm! Face my vengeance!"

Sync could barely make out the figure of Sarbavian towering over her with his fist ready to strike. Her vision was getting dark.

"I do believe that even in the worst of times, a hero is able to stand tall. Perhaps the princess was wrong about you."

From the shadows, a dark mist swept up and seemingly 'formed' into a person. A young woman with pale skin, pure white long hair tied into a tail and dangerous looking eyes. The woman seemed no older than Sync, but dressed in a tight dark tunic covered with knives and weapons, this woman seemed more dangerous than Sync. Without waiting, the newcomer took out a small rod and with a flick of a catch at the side, sprung out long curved sticks from either end and with a quick string attachment, the small rod became a fully functioning bow.

Located on the newcomer's back and by her waists were quivers filled with arrows, which the newcomer quickly drew and fired at Sarbavian in rapid succession. While the arrows did manage to get Sarbavian to back away, the arrows themselves were not able to inflict any damage on the deranged merchant, whose body was already covered with the same dark power that Sync had within her. But it was more than enough breathing space to allow the newcomer to open up her waist pouch, where a certain flying orb of light shot out and went straight to Sync.

"AHH! SYNC! There you are!"

The annoying ball of light cried out, smacking head-on into Sync's forehead, nearly knocking the Hylian teenager backwards.

"I-Ide?"

Sync managed to get some of her vision back. Was it due to Ide's head butt? But that did not make much sense.

"You just disappeared on me, gone like some old cow's fart. Then this weird odd ball of a woman decided to kidnap me and shove me into her bag. What is up with you people and shoving fairies into bags? Does it entertain you so much to throw fairies into old bags that smell like a Goron's waste product thrown into the pits of a dongo nest?"

Ide loudly asked, enough to let the young woman hear.

"Hey, I did it to get you back to your partner, didn't I?"

The young woman asked, before noticing that Sarbavian was charging straight at her.

"Uh oh."

The young woman tried to bring up her arms to block the blow but stopping the rampaging rancher was like stopping a fully charged Goron down a slope. The end result was the young woman being knocked off to one side and into a wall, but not before something dropped from her open bag. That 'something' caught the attention of Ide, who saw that it was some sort of contraption with a diamond shaped metal end, attached to a leather strap.

"Sync! We can use that!"

Ide cried, hurrying the Hylian, who only just managed to get back up to her feet. With Sarbavian distracted by the new comer, Sync was able to move somewhat freely.

"Oh come on! Even deku seeds can grow faster than you move!"

Ide urged Sync and the Hylian managed to drag herself over to where the object fell. Sync picked up the contraption and was slightly confused by it.

"What... is this?"

Sync wondered but Ide was not in the mood to explain.

"Just tie it to your arm!"

Ide said and Sync did as she was told, placing it against the leather guard of her left forearm and tying the strap around the leather glove. For some reason, it seemed to fit perfectly.

"Good! Now aim for that!"

Ide pointed to one of the grand chandeliers that hung from the ceilings. It was large and the support that held it up did not look too stable.

"It almost seems too perfect, which it is. So shoot at it!"

That was Ide's reasoning? Without much options left open to her, Sync primmed the device at the chandelier's support and by pressing the small button at the other end of the device, it sent the diamond shaped metal piece flying up and straight to the support with a long metallic wire that connected it to the device. The metal head latched onto the support tightly, showing its strength despite its size.

"Now what?"

Sync looked to Ide for answers.

"Now what? Pull! that's what!"

Ide snapped and the Hylian teenager pulled the wire hard. The chandelier started to sway back and forth from Sync's constant pulling. Slowly, but surely, the support started to give way, and when it finally did, it crashed straight down onto the head of the mad rancher with a loud sound.

"Hm, didn't expect it to do that."

Ide admitted as the now disorientated rancher wildly swung his arms around in an attempt to hit someone.

"Use this chance to strike him down!"

The fairy told Sync, who looked absolutely horrified by that suggestion.

"Y-you mean kill him?"

"Then what else could I mean? Hand him a lollipop and watch a weekend play together? Of course you have to kill him!"

"B-but-"

"He's an evil guy! You've seen what he does to other people!"

But Sync could still not draw her weapon against the mad man. Though her dark mark was a different story. As though being possessed, her right hand lifted upward, the mark on her hand burned a deep crimson as it 'sucked' some sort of dark mist from the mad rancher.

"AAAHHH!"

Sync had no idea what was going on but whatever was causing the mad rancher to scream in pain was probably caused by her mark drawing in the dark power. To Sync, it felt as though her mark was 'ripping' out the dark power within Sarbavian in a violent manner, which would explain the screaming. After a moment, her mark finally died down and the dark power had completely left the rancher, making him collapse onto the ground unconscious.

"Hmm... well... that was unexpected, and rather anti-climatic. Still, rather handy thing to have around, your hand. Just don't... point it in my direction."

Ide spoke up, breaking the silence that fell in the hall for that moment.

"That was certainly quite a show."

The young woman from before walked over to Sync, dusting her coat.

"Who are you?"

Sync asked, and the young woman smiled, bowing a little to Sync.

"I am Impa, a Sheikah attendant to Princess Zelda, ordered to follow you on your quest."

The woman introduced herself.

"You look a little young to be an attendant."

Ide pointed out.

"Well, I am technically still in training, but I have shown enough skill to allow my tribesmen to grant me with this appointment and name."

Impa proudly answered back.

"Name?"

Sync felt confused.

"The name Impa is more than just a name, it is similar to a title for nobles, and it is given to the leaders and successors of the Sheikah tribe."

Impa explained though that explanation went over her head.

"Well, enough about that. I came on orders of the princess to aid you as much as I can, however it would seem that there is some sort of dark power at work that prevents me from interfering most of the time. For now, I will escort the hostages back to the Castle. I am pretty sure you have some other place you must go to."

Impa turned and started to guide the hostages out of the mansion before Sync could say or do anything.

"Ah, yes, I forgot. You can keep that device. It's a hook shot that I redesigned for easier usage, and it seems you already know how to use it."

Impa said, turning around for a short moment to say that before heading out completely. Sync was still unsure of what had just happened, but for now, she guess she gained a new item. Somewhere in the back of her head were the sounds of trumpets again.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Zelda**_

 _ **Mark of Courage**_

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Before leaving the crazy ranch, Sync met up with Maloni once more. Maloni was still convinced that Sync was Link and would not stop trying to flirt with the rather disturbed Hylian girl, but it was clear that Sync had to leave and so Maloni decided to teach Sync a song. It was a simple tune, one that surprisingly did not take Sync that long to learn.

"This song helps calm Epona and will help call her to you if you ever need her. It will also help you remind yourself of me."

That was one word too much. Giving Maloni a quick 'thank you', Sync saddled up on Epona and urged the horse forward. This time, the horse listened to Sync and galloped off. Ide, who was holding onto Sync's shoulder, was not too fond of the speeds that the horse was going but she was used to it after some time.

"We have to head towards the Lost Woods. The Forest Sage should know more about what you have to do and not give you some dumb cryptic advice like that princess."

While Sync was not too sure about the fairy insulting the princess, who also happened to be Sync's friend, the Hylian girl said nothing. Her mind was still somewhat in denial about most of the things that had transpired. She also had to wonder about the 'hookshot' that was attached to her gloves' leather protector. Why would a member of the royal family's bodyguards be carrying around such an object? And why did she so easily parted with it? Or perhaps Sync was meant to have it from the very beginning. Sync shook her head to clear these doubts. There was no point in trying to think of reasons why. It would not change the fact of what she had to accomplish. For now, riding towards the Lost Woods to find the mysterious Forest Sage was what Sync needed to do.

The ride back towards the Lost Woods was not as eventful nor slow as the first time Sync wandered out of the woods and headed towards the Castle. It would seem that while having control over Epona's direction was useful, Sync really had no idea in which direction was which, and left it up to the horse once more as it would seem that Epona had some idea on where to go. After riding for some time, Sync noticed that edge of the Lost Woods. Its dense trees forming an almost impenetrable wall of branches and leaves. To Sync, the very sight made her feel fear and dread. Epona slowed to a trot as they neared the dense forest, knowing that the forest would be too thick to gallop at full speed. Sync turned to Ide for some guidance but it would seem that the foul mouth fairy was a little 'horse-sick'. Apparently not used to the bumpy ride while clinging onto Sync's should. Without any help from the fairy, Sync had to brave the forest by herself.

Urging Epona forward, the group headed into the forest. The Lost Woods are a dark and mysterious place, with stories telling of ghosts, skeletons and curses told from parent to child. Some dismissed them as stories to prevent children from entering it, but there were some truth to those stories and Sync knew that first hand. But she also knew that the forest held wonder and pure magic. For now, they had to find the Sage of the Forest. But to find their way through the thick forest that is aptly named 'Lost Woods', was not an easy task. With the trees that surrounded them tall and thick, barely much Sun light broke through the cover of the leaves, making it hard for Sync to tell the time. But strangely enough, the forest itself was quite well illuminated with floating orbs of light that seemed to appear and disappear at random. These lights were unlike fairies like Ide, they were more like-

"Spirits..."

Sync muttered, raising her hand to one that passed through her hand easily and disappearing.

"That is correct."

A voice spoke up, making Sync look to her right. Standing by a tree, was a small sized figure wearing a thick cloak.

"These lights are the spirits of both the forest, and of those who lost their lives in these woods."

Sync looked at the stranger with slight suspicion, but somehow this stranger seemed familiar.

"... Are you... the Sage of the Forest?"

Sync asked. The cloaked figure turned away from Sync and walked off.

"H-hey! Wait!"

Sync urged Epona to follow, but it would seem that no matter how fast Epona tried to catch up to the cloaked stranger, they could never reach. The stranger only seemed to walk slow steps and yet also held a firm distance ahead of the group, until they reached a large clearing at the entrance of a narrow passage way into a some sort of dark area. The stranger they followed had disappeared completely, leaving Sync all alone. Dismounting from Epona, Sync reassured the horse by stroking her head gently while looking around for some clues. By now, Ide managed to get back to her senses.

"Where are we?"

The fairy asked.

"We're in the Lost Woods."

Sync answered.

"We are? This doesn't look like any part of the Woods I know of."

Ide replied, flying higher to take a closer look.

"Are you sure this is the Lost Woods? It does not feel like the Woods at all. Did you take a left at the Al-Bur Kerr Tree?"

"The what?"

"Nevermind."

Ide decided that it was best to let Sync continue on. For some reason, the fairy was unable to sense anything from this place. Despite it looking part of the Lost Woods, it did not 'feel' like it was. Not to mention that Ide could not fly high enough to see anything beyond the entrance to the passage way. Something was preventing her from doing so, but it was best not to mention it to Sync. Who knows whether the girl would take that news well or not. Ide also knew that going back was not going to help as whatever was preventing her from sensing the connection of the Lost Woods was also preventing them from leaving. Ide had a hunch that if they tried to leave, they would end up back at this entrance. After all, this was how it always went, didn't it?

"Like some bad story book that forces you to continue."

Ide sighed.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

Ide's unusual behaviour was not unnoticed by Sync. Was there something wrong with this place? To Sync, it did hold some traces of the same dark energy that inhabited her hand, but it was not strong. For now. Sync stepped towards the entrance, taking a peek at what was inside, but what greeted her was a dirt wall at the end of the passage, diverging the path into two ways; left and right. Sync checked her equipment. Her long sword, her shield, several deku nuts, and her newly gained hookshot. The hookshot was good for grabbing things and reaching far off places, but would it be able to carry her weight? Or maybe her arm would get wrenched off before she could test that theory.

After checking her equipment, Sync took her first step into the passage. Leaving Epona behind worried Sync a little, but the horse seemed fine, even a little carefree as it went off to graze on some grass happily. Was grass really that tasty? Weren't there rupees and bombs hidden in the grass? Nevermind, Sync did not want to know. Walking deeper into the passage, Sync had a strange sense of being watched, but she continued on. Reaching the end of the straight path, she looked at the two different paths she could take. While the two did not seem to show where they led to immediately, Sync felt rather inclined to take the left. Just because... of something.

There was no real reason but Sync took the left anyway. Walking down the left path, Sync continued to look around for some idea as to what this place was. The narrow paths formed by dirt walls with vines and weeds all over. Was this place some sort of weird sacred area of the Woods? That did not make much sense. Continuing to walk down the path, Sync reached another fork in the road. This time three ways.

"... This is a maze."

Sync said, looking at the three paths and noting that they all looked the same.

"Ten points for the genius."

Ide muttered, resting on Sync's shoulder.

"Took you long enough to realise that fact, cucco brain."

Sync ignored that fairy's insult to concentrate on what she needed to do. But how? She looked at each path, deciding to follow the same choice as she had made earlier; left. Going down the path, the silence that surrounded the pair was extremely unnerving as even the sounds of insects and birds could not be heard. Everything was dead silent except for the shallow breaths of Sync and her footsteps on the dirt grass. Following the left path, Sync reached yet another split. This time the split in the road led to four paths.

"... The number of choices are increasing with each junction we reach."

Sync said to herself, but as always, the foul-mouth fairy had to say something.

"Oh, I wonder what gave that away? Are you sure your deku seed of a brain is working right?"

"You're recycling your insults."

"Because they all suit your little milk brain. And I have a limited vocabulary, I'm bound to repeat something at some point."

Sync did not bother to question that little detail about her fairy companion and focused on the maze she was in.

"Let's try this one."

Sync decided to take another path besides left. Walking onwards, she soon reached another split. Five paths to choose from. Sync was nowhere close to where she had to go, but in the first place, where was she trying to go? Sync turned back and tried to retrace her steps. Unfortunately for her, things did not go as she had expected.

"... What is going on?"

Sync reached the previous split, or so she thought, ending up at a split that had six paths.

"Going back only leads us to a different place... as though we never tried to walk back, but only walk forward."

Sync was starting to feel nervous. She tried another path, but once again, more paths to choose from. Panic started to stir within the young Hylian as she frantically tried more paths, and more paths, only to have the same results repeat themselves over and over again. Sync was starting to lose herself. Which way was which? Left, right? What was back? What was forward? Ide realised that the Hylian was starting to lose control and that could possibly cause the dark power that slept within her to awaken. But there was little the fairy could do, with whatever that made this place preventing Ide from using any magic.

But what was this unsettling feeling that Ide was having? It wasn't just about the maze, but more along the lines that something was amiss with the very land. As though it was... dead. Ide shook those thoughts out of her for now. Her main issue at the moment was dealing with Sync before she explodes mentally. But Sync's gradual mental breakdown was not the same as before. Before, Sync mental stability was inversely correlated with the power of her dark mark. Now, the dark mark curiously stayed silent. Still, Ide did not want to leave it up to chance, and having Sync become a vegetable was not a good thing to have added to their already complicated and dire current situation. And so, Ide did what a fairy would do. Ram the head. It was not as if she could sprinkle fairy dust on Sync in the first place, and what is fairy dust anyway?

Giving herself some distance, the little fairy flew straight into Sync's head, knocking the wind out of both the Hylian as well as the fairy. It would seem as though this fairy's main job was simply to bang heads. But what Ide did worked, despite its barbaric and overly simplistic method. Sync groaned as she nursed the new lump on her forehead.

"Wha-what was that for? !"

The Hylian demanded.

"It's nothing new, so don't worry about that."

Ide answered, feeling like she would have to get some compensation for all this bodily harm she was causing herself just to get Sync focused.

"For now, let's think of how we can get out of this place."

Ide stated. Sync looked through her pouch, only having a few rupees and deku seeds in it.

"I could try leaving the deku seeds as a trail."

Sync said, though Ide doubted that would work. However, it could be used to test one theory Ide had.

"Use the seeds to leave a trail for one path and immediately back track."

Ide said and though the Hylian did not understand the logic behind that, she did so anyway. Taking one of the six paths, Sync periodically dropped a deku seed to mark the path she took. After following the path for some time, the pair reached yet another split, this time having seven. As the number of splits increased, so did the centre area where the splits would diverge.

"Right, now to back track."

Sync turned around and followed the seeds that she had dropped down the path she had once taken. But things went wrong when Sync stopped in the middle of the path.

"... There are no more seeds."

Sync stated, noting that though the path continued on, the seeds that were dropped stopped right where she stood. At this point, Ide understood this 'maze'.

"This is the work of magical grounds. No matter which path you take, you will be brought to a new area. This spot here is the 'mid-point' where the area changed into some place else."

Ide explained, though some details went over Sync's head.

"... So I can't go back?"

"No. However if you continue onward, I am sure you will find something."

Sync nodded and headed down the path once more. For Ide, while what she had told Sync was true, there was something that the fairy withheld from the Hylian. Though these may be magical grounds, they are by no means normal. On such a scale, the only people Ide would know to posses such power to create such a place would either be the Goddesses, or the dark King Ganon. But it would be best not to say anything. For now. As for what Sync was now doing, continuously picking and path and just run with it, was not a very good solution, but it was probably the only solution they had at hand.

Sync continued on down the path just as Ide instructed her to, and as expected, they reached another junction in the path with ever so increasing number of paths to choose from. But Sync continued on, picking a path and continuing on. The pair continued on with this plan until the clearing in which the paths split in, became a wide open space. And it was on this open space did Ide notice something on the floor.

"... A pattern?"

Ide noted that there was some sort of strange marking on the ground, as though made by some one. Or something. However Ide could not tell much about this pattern as it was still small and incomplete. Perhaps if they went through more 'cycles', the central clearing would become large enough to reveal what sort of marking it was. Sync did not need to be convinced and continued down different paths each time. And just as Ide suspected, the markings did grow together with the clearing. The markings soon showed a strange resemblance to a large mouth on the ground.

"The place... is one giant creature."

Ide said as she looked at the 'mouth' on the floor. It had stones placed in the correct parts to form 'teeth'. Dark mud formed the 'tongue', and whatever was at that dark centre that formed would be the 'throat'. Looking at the 'mouth', Sync felt herself slightly shaken. It was bad enough that she was trapped in this odd maze, but to find out that the entire place was actually a monster? That was too much. But Sync steeled herself. In all likelihood, defeating this monster is the only way to get out of this maze. She drew her sword and raised it above her head, preparing to strike.

"Sync? Wait!"

Before Ide's warning could reach her, Sync stabbed her sword down into the centre of the 'mouth', but the sword only hit stone, making Sync lose her grip from the vibrations of the sword.

"See? You need to listen!"

Ide muttered.

"As it is, this creature has still not shown itself fully. Attacking it in its current form is no different from attacking a rock or the ground."

"Then how are we suppose to get it out?"

Sync asked. The fairy pondered on that option. To get the creature to show itself took a few rounds through the 'maze', which Ide deduced was its body. The centre clearing would enlarge each time they came to it, and soon it revealed the 'face'. It should therefore stand that this clearing is indeed the 'head' itself, and that going through several more rounds would reveal its entire form.

"Let's carry on."

Ide suggested, and Sync complied, though somewhat more fearful now that she had seen the 'face' of her current foe. The pair continued on through the maze as before, only this time they had found an objective. However it would seem that at the same time, the 'maze' itself was now beginning to defend itself. Sync ran down the corridor before a giant plant with large teeth shot out from the ground, snapping its saliva covered jaws at her.

"What? !"

Sync quickly jumped back before the plant's jaws could get her.

"That's a deku baba, but this one is a little too large... and hungry."

Ide explained but now was not the time for explanations.

"And the smell... it smells worse than your feet."

"Stop talking about my feet!"

Sync snapped at the fairy before she was forced to jump to one side to avoid another attack.

"How do I deal with this thing? !"

Sync demanded to know.

"Poke it with your sword. Preferably the pointy end."

"That's it?"

"It's a deku baba, not a giant marauding sand worm. You could try setting it on fire, though since your half witted brain can't even comprehend what a fire is, just stab it enough times till it dies."

Sync seriously doubted the fairy's advice, but with no other options open to her, the young Hylian took her stance. The deku baba reared its head back for a moment, before lunging out at Sync with its jaws wide open. Sync took this opportunity and drove her sword straight into its mouth, stabbing it straight and true. The plant screeched out in pain, writhing and swinging its head around, spewing its deep purple blood-like fluids everywhere before finally slumping onto the ground, dead.

"Disgusting."

Sync muttered, flicking the thick purple fluid off her clothes.

"I have never actually seen a deku baba bleed before."

Ide commented, coming out of her hiding spot behind Sync's large pointed hat.

"Maybe this is all due to your barbaric nature that causes enemies to just explode in a shower of blood when they die by your hand?"

Ide pondered but the Hylian did not bother listening. Listening to the fairy other when she absolutely, desperately needs to, is just a waste of time and energy. Sync noted that the 'blood' was not only thick, but stuck quite well to her sword. She swung her blade in an attempt to shake off the ooze and realised a little too late that she swung a little too hard and too far, letting her blade cut across the vine covered wall. The vines fell away at her swing, revealing what seemed to be a small passage to the side.

"... Lucky you."

Ide said, obviously out of insults. Sync cautiously walked down the side passage way and found that it took a right turn at the end. Taking the corner, Sync found herself face to face with a large wooden chest.

"... I don't know about you, but chests as big as that don't usually just sit around, waiting to be found."

Ide pointed out. Sync had also believed that it was strange to find a large wooden chest in the middle of this demonic maze. Just who did this chest belong to? What was it doing here? And while the Hylian was thinking of such questions, the fairy that accompanied her, on the other hand, was thinking of other things.

"Well, the owner is obviously not around, so let's just open it."

"What? You can't just go opening around random chests!"

Sync said, though the fairy did not seem to agree with her.

"Sure you can, you're technically a 'hero', despite how impossible that statement is. And heroes have all the right to open random chests and barge into people's houses to randomly search their wardrobes and belongings for things to use!"

"Heroes sure sound a whole lot like over-glorified burglars."

Sync pointed out.

"Ah, but burglars with a special right to do so. Heroes also have a habit of smashing pots. Do you?"

"No, why would I want to smash pots?"

"For the glory of it?"

"Those pots were painstakingly crafted by some hard-working craftsman! Why would I smash his precious work merely for the 'glory'? ! What 'glory' is there to be had by smashing pots? !"

"I hear that there is an annual hero pot smashing competition."

"There's a competition? !"

"Heroes from all over come to see who can smash the most number of pots."

"Who are these 'heroes'? ! Where did they come from? !"

"The winner last year won a giant pot."

"WHY WAS THAT A PRIZE? !"

"Ah, just remembering the celebrations after that, the smashing of the large pot was certainly spectacular."

"SO THEY SMASHED IT IN THE END? !"

"You sure are noisy."

Ide muttered, floating up to Sync's eye level.

"Are you going to open that chest or not? We are in the middle of some strange crazy creature and dangers lie at every corner, do you still believe that we have the luxury of brooding over moral and ethical issues of a chest that also just so happens to be in the same crazy place as we are?"

The fairy asked, making Sync bite her lip in hesitation.

"... Even if I choose to open this chest... how can we say that it is safe? What if... it is some sort of creature in disguise?"

Ide stared at Sync after she said that.

"You mean, if it has teeth, a giant tongue and tries to eat you?"

"Y-yes?"

"... Are you an idiot?"

Ide asked bluntly, making Sync rather surprised.

"In what sort of World would a creature try to mimic a chest? Such an existence is beyond crazy. It is impossible."

So says the fairy who talks about a pot smashing competition.

"... What if it is locked?"

Sync asked, pointing to the obvious key hole on the chest.

"Keys are mainly for doors, not for chests."

Ide answered nonchalantly, making Sync raise an eyebrow.

"Keys are expensive, you know? So which seems more economical? Buying a key for the chest? Or buying a key for the room that holds the chest? Obviously the room, since you can just throw things into the room, much more than what you can stuff into a grimy chest."

The fairy's logic is greatly flawed, but Sync decided not to press any further.

"... A-all right... I'll open it."

Sync finally relented, though the doubts in her mind were still numerous. Carefully walking up to the chest, Sync prodded the chest with her sword, half expecting it to jump up and snarl teeth at her. But the chest betrayed her expectations and simply sat there silently.

"What are you doing? You look like an idiot."

Ide said, breaking the tension that Sync had building in her head. Sync gingerly touched the chest, though it would seem like she was prodding it with her finger, before she gathered enough courage to try both of her hands at the lid. To her surprise, and to add to Ide's ego boost, the chest was not locked. While the trying the lid, Sync found that the hinges were quite rusted, therefore requiring some force to open it, as well as a strange back ground music of raising notes seem to play in the background as she lifted the lid.

"Just normal hero background music. No need to pay much attention."

Ide explained, though to who this explanation was for, Ide never really went into detail. Using more energy than when she first tried, Sync managed to lift the lid a fair bit, before pooling her strength for one last burst and flung the lid open, though the force of the momentum did send Sync flying backwards onto the ground on her back.

"Ow!"

Sync groaned, rubbing her sore head as she got back up to her feet. Peering inside of the large chest, Sync found something sitting at the bottom of the chest. A rather long curved piece of intricately carved wood. Reaching in and pulling it out, Sync found that what she had found, was-

"The sacred bow of the forest!"

Ide exclaimed, flying excitedly to inspect the find.

"You know of this?"

Sync asked, looking at the way the bow was carved. It was a long, single piece of wood, nearly standing from her feet to her eye level. With intricate carvings along the wood and a special blue silk cloth wrapped around the handle, the bow seemed to exude a certain presence that Sync did not understand, yet felt as though she had sought after for a long time. Covering the parts of the bow near the handle were special pieces of metal with more intricate carvings, but made the bow look sharp and sleek.

"This is a sacred bow that has been passed through the legends of the fairies. To see it with my own eyes... I sure am lucky."

"So... it's a special weapon?"

Sync asked, her hopes raised slightly. Perhaps it contained some sort of powerful magic that can take care of all enemies? Or perhaps it can emit some sort of radiant light to chase away darkness?

"No."

"... Eh?"

Sync's mind went blank upon hearing Ide's answer.

"... No? It's not... special?"

Sync dared to ask for clarification.

"Well, it is special, in the sense that its name is rather unique. I mean, seriously, who gives names to weapons? They must either bored, or crazy. Or both. Crazily bored."

Sync fell to the ground on all fours in despair. With all of her hopes dashed, what was left for her to do other than drown in her own sorrows?

"This bow is actually an ancient ceremonial bow, as you can see that it is longer than most normal bows, unless your eyes are made of zora scales. The legend that has been passed down by us fairy folk says that the ceremonial bow was carved from an ancient deku tree that once guided lost souls out of the forest. The bow was then meant to honour the tree's life though after some time it disappeared. To think that it is here, out of all places. A random chest in the middle of a crazy magical hedge maze. The World certainly works in mysterious, albeit stupid ways."

"A... Ceremonial... bow."

Sync could not believe what she held in her hand. A ceremonial piece. Doesn't that mean that it was completely useless?

"I know what you're thinking, that it is completely useless simply because it is a ceremonial bow, but don't underestimate the craftsmanship of the fairies!"

Ide said proudly, though what she was being proud of when she wasn't the one who made the bow, is not known.

"It is still a strong and sturdy bow, though given its length, you might have to adjust yourself in order to use it. Oh, lucky you, there is a quiver with arrows in the chest as well."

Ide pointed out. Sync looked back into the chest and saw that there was a quiver with arrows at the bottom of the chest. Nearly throwing her entire body into the chest, Sync reached out and managed to grab the quiver, pulling it out of the chest to take a better look at it. It was like most other quivers, made of leather with a metallic covering at the mouth. However part of the quiver 'head' was cut off, forming a 'drop' that allows her to grab the arrows easily. The arrows, on the other hand, were a different story. Taking one out, Sync noticed something rather sinister about the arrow head. It was a long pointed triangular shape, with the two ends having hooks facing inwards. This arrow was meant to stab and hook onto its prey. Not a pleasant thought. Counting the arrows, Sync noted that they were remarkable well-made and well-preserved. The fletchings on the arrow tips were made from some feather of a bird that she had no knowledge about though the red sheen seemed to provoke some nostalgic feeling in her.

"Well, with this, you should have a better chance at fighting the creature."

Ide said, making Sync remember her mission, or survival, whichever was more appropriate. Sync slung on the quiver and tested the bow string's tautness. For something that was lost for ages, it was still rather well preserved. Making her way back to the main path, Sync felt herself feel a little braver than before, though that still did not amount to much.

"It is good that you look a little more confident now... but I would not get my hopes up just yet."

Ide said, nudging Sync to look in one direction. Sync did look, and almost immediately wished she hadn't. The main path was now covered with vicious deku babas, all having their mouths open, exposing their saliva dripping teeth.

"Seems like taking the bow triggered the maze creature to become even more angry. You do have the habit of just annoying the natives, don't you?"

Sync turned around to try to find another route, but unfortunately for her, all other ways were of similar results.

"What a typical turn of events. So what are you going to do? Sit here and cry?"

Ide asked. By now Sync's patience with the fairy was reaching its breaking point. She drew her sword, and pointed in one direction.

"I just have to kill those things, right? ! Damn you all! I hate this!"

Using up her pent up frustrations, Sync charged wildly into the swarm of deku babas, swinging her sword without care as she carved a bloody path through the carnivorous plants.

"Well... she certainly is barbaric. Effective. But barbaric."


End file.
